Un Viaje Sin Mirar Atras
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 10 ARRIBA!,Los viajeros por fin salen de Tokio, Q' le espera a Aoshi en aquel pueblo?, Kenshin enundado de recuerdos y Kaoru, Sano y Misao se encontraran a quien menos imaginan en aquel tren... pasen a leer y dejen review's... pooo fisss.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada informo (¡mou! Como si no lo supieran T.T) que ni kenshin ni ningún otro miembro del kenshingumi o enemigos jejeje, me pertenece, si no a su autor original y solo hago este fic por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

---------------------

¡Hi! Pues aquí estoy (pongo ojitos con estrellas), por fin me anime a escribir un fan fic, la verdad es que ya tenia pensada esta historia desde hace mucho pero no me había animado a escribirla…en fin espero les guste y bueno pues va ser KK, MA y MS.

Notas para que le entiendan al relajo de fic que escribí… nn'

"….": pensamientos.

(…….): explicaciones de la autora.

-----------: cambio de escena.

F.B: flash back.

Y ya los dejo con el primer capi, espero sea de su agrado…

--------------------

UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS

CAPITULO I

Era un amanecer caluroso en la cuidad de Tokio, habían pasado tres meses desde su batalla con Enishi Yukishiro, y hoy como todas las mañanas desde ese día, estaba sentado en el porche de la entrada del dojo, aun era temprano por lo que los demás habitantes seguían durmiendo. Pero no el… sumergido en sus pensamientos, su rostro levemente sudado y sus ojos perdidos mirando hacia el cielo. Ver a su "cuñado" lo había inquietado mas de lo que el podía haber imaginado, pero lo mas doloroso sin duda había sido la supuesta muerte de kaoru. Sacudió su cabeza, ya no quería pensar en ello, después de todo ella estaba viva y lo mejor de todo cerca de el. Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina, ya era hora de hacer el desayuno.

------------------

Kenshin se encontraba, picando algunas verduras para el desayuno cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados pasar por la cocina pero sin detenerse en ella, teniendo un mal presentimiento decidió ir a investigar, pero antes de que diera el primer paso escucho el grito mas terrorífico que jamás había escuchado y eso que como battousai había escuchado bastantes (incluso la mayoría por su culpa), al reconocer de donde provenía el grito y a la persona que lo había emitido, salio a toda velocidad al cuarto.

En cuanto llego deslizo de un solo jalón el shoji:

Kenshin: se encuentra bien kaoru-don… ¡oro! (sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos).

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que delante de el se encontraba un inconciente yahiko y una muy mojada y furiosa kaoru, a la cual no pudo evitar ver sonrojado, ya que como estaba mojada su yukata estaba algo transparente y pegada a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo, sacudiendo su cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos y principalmente por que ya comenzaba a sentir la sangre en su nariz decidió preguntar a pesar, de ser más que obvio que había pasado:

Kenshin: ejem kaoru-dono…eh ¿que ha sucedido¿Por que esta mojada? "y no es que me moleste pero… ¡orooooo! kenshin baka¿en que estas pensando?".

Kaoru que hasta este momento estaba aun mirando a yahiko (con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando que esos golpes no habían sido suficientes y ya se desquitaría en el entrenamiento, levanto la vista para ver a kenshin en la entrada del cuarto):

Kaoru: ah¡Kenshin, no te había visto (su sonrisa había cambiado a una totalmente angelical y sus ojos brillaban ya no de rabia si no de amor) ¿que me decías?

Kenshin: (totalmente perdido en la sonrisa de kaoru… "¡ah! yahiko, seguramente esta bien y solo esta actuando, después de todo ¿que podría haberle hecho ese ángel?"), le preguntaba que había sucedido kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: este mocoso del mal, ha venido a despertarme mojándome, pero bueno ya me las pagara (de nuevo su sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en sus labios).

Kenshin: (con una gota en su cabeza) a ya veo, me alegro que este bien kaoru-dono, el desayuno ya esta listo me llevare a yahiko para que se pueda cambiar, no se valla a enfermar. (Diciendo esto ultimo en un tono preocupado se dirigió al aun inconciente yahiko y lo cargo para salir de la habitación).

Kaoru: (un poco sonrojada por que kenshin la vio en yukata) gracias kenshin, enseguida salgo a desayunar.

Kenshin: (asintiendo con su habitual sonrisa, "que linda se ve sonrojada y despeinada…pero sobre todo, mojada… ¡orooo! Kenshin hentai, el suelo, mira el suelo"), si esta bien kaoru-dono. (Con esto ultimo salio y deslizo el shoji, atrás de el).

Kaoru ya sola en su habitación comenzó a cambiarse de ropa:

Kaoru: "ah mi kenshin, siempre preocupándose y cuidando de mi, (pensaba con ojitos soñadores, hasta que de pronto su sonrisa se esfumo, para dar paso a una expresión totalmente de rabia y con una vena creciendo en su frente y el puño levantado) pero eres un baka… ¿por que en lugar de cuidarme tanto no ves lo mucho que te amo y me correspondes, (volviendo a su cara soñadora tan de repente que asustaba) pero no importa por que soy paciente y esperare a que estés listo"…grgrgrgrgr (gruño su estomago) ah! es cierto será mejor apurarme y salir a desayunar (diciendo esto comenzó a peinarse).

-----------------

Kenshin iba caminando hacia el porche aun con yahiko al hombro, pensaba echarle agua para que reaccionara, después de todo ese era el método favorito de yahiko para despertar ¿no? (kenshin comenzó a reír bajito, la verdad es que disfrutaba haciendo una que otra travesura de ves en cuando, sobre todo por que nunca sospechaban de el después de que ponía su sonrisa mas angelical). Cuando llego al porche acostó a yahiko y se fue por un poco de agua, al regresar así como si nada se la arrojo a la cara:

Yahiko: (totalmente despierto pero aun tirado en el piso) ¿que…que paso?

Kenshin: (con la sonrisa mas inocente que pudo mostrar) yahiko, me alegro que estés bien, será mejor entrar a desayunar.

Sanosuke: si vamos mocoso levántate y deja de estorbar que tengo hambre.

Kenshin¡oro! Sanosuke¿a que horas llegaste?

Sanosuke: (con un dedo sobre su barbilla y cara pensativa) pues a horita¿q' no me viste?

Kenshin: (con una enorme gota cayendo por su rostro) ah será mejor entrar a desayunar, kaoru-dono no debe tardar.

Yahiko: (con efecto retardado pues aun estaba aturdido por los golpes y el agua) oye cabeza de pollo¿a quien le dijiste mocoso?

Sanosuke: pues a ti mocoso¿a quien mas, Y por cierto ¿por que estabas hay tirado?

Los ojos de yahiko se obscurecieron con solo recordar lo sucedido:

Yahiko: (hablando con una voz seria y la mirada aterrada como si estuviera viendo a Tsubame con otro niño…ejem digo con otro joven) pues todo comenzó cuando:

---------------------------------------------------F-B--------------------------------------------------

Yahiko estaba aun en su habitación cuando los ruidos que hacia kenshin en la cocina lo despertaron:

Yahiko¡aum! que sueño, esa busu si se paso ayer con el entrenamiento…estoy muy cansado y ella de seguro aun no se despierta, creo que como el buen alumno que soy mi deber es levantar a la busu para que… mmmm para que será bueno, A que importa solo iré a despertarla muajajaja… (Con este pensamiento se levanta y se viste).

Minutos mas tarde, vemos a un yahiko pasando con un balde de agua bastante grande por la cocina y llegando a la habitación de kaoru, la abre silenciosamente. Una vez adentro, la ve hay placidamente durmiendo murmurando algo por lo que se inclina un poco para escuchar:

Kaoru: (dormida y sonrojada) aa… si… si… enserio… a si kenshin… si a esta bien acepto (para esa parte yahiko ya tenia una sonrisa aun mas maliciosa en su rostro hasta que…) a si… kenshin acepto… ayudarte… a lavar los platos… (Yahiko en ese momento cayo hacia atrás)

Yahiko: (recuperado y susurrando) ay busu que sueños tan locos, mejor te despierto de una ves (en ese momento le lanza el agua a kaoru en la cara y en el cuerpo, y comenzó a retorcerse de la risa) jajajajajajaja busu jajajaja

Kaoru: (se había levantado de un salto y tenia su brazo levantado con el puño cerrado y un tic en su ojo derecho) aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy… arrrrrrggg ya veras mocoso del infierno.

------------------------------------------FIN-F.B---------------------------------------------------

Para ese momento yahiko se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas y meneándose de atrás hacia delante:

Yahiko: después, solo recuerdo los ojos furiosos de la busu y un dolor en mi cabeza y de pronto todo se puso oscuro…

Sanosuke¡ey! Mocoso¿que no vas a desayunar?

Kenshin: sano, creo que debes dejarle algo de comida a yahiko.

Kaoru: así es sano (su sonrisa maliciosa aparecía de nuevo) yahiko necesitara de muchas energías para el entrenamiento de hoy…

Atrás de yahiko, en el comedor kaoru, sano y kenshin se encontraban desayunando (la verdad es que cuando kenshin, vio salir a kaoru de su habitación había ido con ella para "servirle el desayuno" y por supuesto que cuando sano había visto a kenshin salir de la cocina con comida se olvido por completo de yahiko).

Yahiko aun seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos… y una vena estaba creciendo en su frente, según el estaba contándoles lo sucedido y ahora todos estaban desayunado ¿sin el:

Yahiko: arrrrgggg déjenme algo de comer (dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la comida).

------------------

Y Así transcurrió el resto del día, finalizando con un yahiko extremadamente cansado, una kaoru muy satisfecha y alegre por su venganza, un sanosuke esperando ansioso la cena y un kenshin inconciente… ah como decía todo normal en el dojo… esperen¿un kenshin inconciente?

Kenshin: (tirado en el suelo con los ojito en espiral) ¡oroooooooooooooooooo!

Retrocedamos un poco…luego del habitual desayuno (yahiko y sano peleando por la comida, kenshin tratando de calmarlos y kaoru buscando su boken para golpearlos), el día se había pasado tranquilo, cada quien en sus deberes (kenshin lavaba ropa, sano se había ido a apostar y kaoru castigaba a yahiko…es decir entrenaba a yahiko), hasta que de pronto alguien se detuvo enfrente del dojo:

-------------------------------------------------F.B----------------------------------------------------

¡Ah! al fin llegue…me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo, y ¿si los sorprendo?...siiii ya quiero ver sus caras.

Sanosuke: (apareciendo por detrás) ¿ver las caras de quien, comadreja?

A unos metros de hay, se encontraba sanouke quien venia para cenar al dojo (luego de su racha de mala suerte y de que prácticamente lo echaran del lugar) cuando reconoció a la persona que se encontraba enfrente del dojo, se había acercado cautelosamente para escuchar lo que decía.

Misao: (con una mano en su corazón) me asustaste ¡baka!... (Recuperándose del susto y con su mano ahora convertida en puño) ¡No me llames comadreja, estupido cabeza de pollo!

Sanosuke: y me vas a decir ¿a quien planeabas asustar?

Misao: pues a todos ¡baka, y no los planeaba asustar solo los quería sorprender...así que ni se te ocurra decir que me has visto ¿entendido?

Yahiko: no creo que el cabeza de pollo entienda algo comadreja…jajajaja (Mientras huía de la furia de kaoru escucho voces afuera así que se había acercado a ver)

Misao no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al escuchar a yahiko (¿Qué a acaso todos iban a aparecer así?), y ya una vez tranquila iba a hablar cuando:

Sanosuke¿de que te ríes mocoso? (En ese momento sanosuke golpeo a yahiko y este le salto encima)

Misao: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) bueno, al menos sorprenderé a kaoru y a himura…

----------------------------

Dentro del dojo kaoru corría velozmente por el patio, había perdido de vista a yahiko cuando una voz la paro en seco:

Kenshin¿le ocurre algo kaoru-dono? (tenia rato observándola perseguir a yahiko, pero cuando paso cerca de el, ya no aguanto las ganas de hablarle)

Kaoru¡kenshin, No pasa nada (al ver la sonrisa de kenshin se olvido de su "presa" y solo se acerco sonriéndole) ¿tu ya terminaste con la ropa¿quieres que te ayude?

Kenshin: no se moleste kaoru-dono, ya termine (dicho esto se levanto y colgó la ultima prenda)

Kaoru: (un poco desilusionada) esta bien, entonces iré a golpear a yahiko…jejeje (rió nerviosa) quiero decir iré a buscarlo.

Kenshin: (con una gota en su frente) esta bien, yo iré a preparar la cena (en ese momento se le quedo viendo, notando como esta se sonrojaba un poco, desde lo ocurrido con enishi no se había atrevido a mirarla tan directamente a los ojos, por que se sentía mal por haberle fallado en su deber de protegerla, iba a hablar cuando…)

Misao¡eyyy! Himura¡hola! (decía esto en el momento en que literalmente lanzaba a kenshin con una patada).

---------------------------------------------FIN-F.B---------------------------------------------------

En ese momento, misao había visto que kenshin y kaoru estaban distraídos por lo que decidió hacer su entrada triunfal, antes de que alguien más la interrumpiera. Y eso nos lleva al porque de la inconciencia de kenshin:

Kenshin: (tirado en el suelo con los ojitos en espiral) ¡oroooooooooooooooooo!

---------------------

Una vez recuperado, kenshin se fue hacer la cena mientras que en el comedor kaoru, sanosuke y yahiko interrogaban a misao acerca de su repentina visita al dojo:

Sanosuke: (con una cara maliciosa) ¿Qué ocurrió, comadreja, te cansaste del cubito de hielo? …jajajajaja.

Misao: (con una vena en su frente que amenazaba con salirse) arrrrggg…Aoshi-sama, no es un ningún cubito de hielo¡cabeza de pollo!

Yahiko: (imitando la misma cara maliciosa de sano), misao tiene razón sano, aoshi no es un cubo de hielo… es un iceberg, jajajajajajaja… ¡auch!

Kaoru: (aun con su puño en el aire), te lo tienes bien merecido, y ahora ustedes dos (señalando a sano y a yahiko), dejen hablar a misao.

Kenshin: (quien entraba al comedor con la comida), kaoru-dono tiene razón, hay que dejar hablar a misao-dono (dicho esto se acomodo para comer).

Misao: gracias himura, verán vine a visitarlos por que… (Poniendo una cara totalmente seria) los extrañaba mucho (finalizo con una sonrisa).

En ese momento todos los demás cayeron hacia atrás con una gota en su cabeza:

Misao: "la única que debe saber la verdadera razón de mi visita es kaoru…se lo contare en cuanto estemos solas".

La cena (en el caso de yahiko y sano…la tragazón de comida) termino y todos se dispusieron a dormir…aunque en el caso de kaoru eso no pasaría, ya que misao tenia una noticia que seguro le robaría el sueño.

-----------------

Hola de nuevo, espero les haya gustado y no me manden la cuenta del doctor por daños a la vista jejeje… gracias por leer este capi que esta algo loco (como la autora) y ya en los capítulos que vienen, comienzan las decisiones de kaoru y misao…y planeo que tenga un poco de todo, bueno ahora solo me resta pedirles el enorme favor de dejarme un review ¿vale? Porfissssss (autora literalmente arrodillada suplicando) les estaré muy agradecida…sayonara.

Ane himura nn'


	2. Chapter 2

No, enserio Kenshin no me pertenece, aaaa te digo q' es enserio ejem (¿se vale soñar no?) Bueno ya desperté, de un pedrada q' no tengo idea de donde salio ( no se por q' kaoru se ve sospechosa), en fin para evitar la cárcel (no quiero regresar hay) aclaro q' ningún personaje de RK me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor.

¡Hola! Pues si, he vuelto, ya les traigo el segundo capi, espero q' lo disfruten y les puse los agradecimientos al final, ahora solo les recuerdo:

Notas para que le entiendan al relajo de fic que escribí… nn'

"….": pensamientos.

(…….): explicaciones de la autora.

-----------: cambio de escena.

F.B: flash back.

Capitulo Anterior:

La cena (en el caso de yahiko y sano…la tragazón de comida) termino y todos se dispusieron a dormir…aunque en el caso de kaoru eso no pasaría, ya que misao tenia una noticia que seguro le robaría el sueño.

-----------------

UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS

CAPITULO II

Todo se encontraba a oscuras en el dojo, a excepción de cierta habitación…

Kaoru: (con su yukata de dormir ya puesta y sentada sobre su futon) Misao, me da mucho gusto q' hallas decidido venir a visitarnos, la verdad es q' necesito de una amiga, para platicar cosas de mujeres y olvidarme de esos bakas por un rato (decía esto cerrando su puño y frunciendo el ceño, pues las imágenes de su día pasaban en su mente).

Misao: (también ya con su yukata puesta, sentada enfrente de kaoru, con una enorme gota en su cabeza) si, amiga a mi también me hace falta platicar con alguien q' si me responda jejejeje (su Aoshi-sama pasaba por su mente).

Kaoru: bueno, creo q' será mejor dormir (se acostó en el futon) buenas noches, misao.

Misao: kaoru, hay algo q' tengo q' contarte y creo q' es importante.

Kaoru: (sentándose de nuevo) ¿q' sucede misao?

Misao: veras kaoru, la verdad es q' no vine solo por q' los extrañaba, si no para contarte algo q' sucedió hace dos días en Kyoto y se relaciona con himura.

Kaoru: (con tono preocupado) ¿no me digas q' alguien, quiere vengarse de Kenshin?

Misao: no, veras te contare lo q' paso:

------------------------------------------------------F.B-----------------------------------------------

Misao estaba por salir del restaurante a llevarle el te a su Aoshi-sama al templo, cuando es detenida por Okon:

Okon: (sujetando a misao por el brazo) misao, ya q' vas a llevarle el te al señor Aoshi, avísale q' hay una persona q' desea verlo.

Misao: (muy sorprendida) ¿una persona? Y ¿de quien se trata, para q' busca a mi Aoshi-sama?

Okon: no lo se, no quiso decir nada mas.

Misao: (entregándole la bandeja con el te a okon) será mejor q' valla a investigar primero de quien se trata.

Aoshi: no, es necesario q' vallas misao, yo iré a investigar, (dicho esto paso a un lado de misao).

El venia a buscar a misao, pues ya se había tardado, cuando la vio platicando con okon, se acerco y escucho la conversación.

Misao: (roja como un tomate) Aoshi-sama…"será mejor q' yo también valla a ver quien es esa persona".

Misao seguía sigilosamente a Aoshi cuando de pronto este se paro en seco:

Aoshi: (sin voltear a mirar atrás) misao, no tienes q' seguirme, puedes acompañarme, (continuo caminando).

Misao: (quien había dejado de respirar, soltó un suspiro) si, esta bien Aoshi-sama, (comenzó a caminar a lado de el).

Ambos se detuvieron en una habitación, aoshi deslizo el shoji y se sentó enfrente de una persona q' llevaba una enorme capa q' le cubría el rostro y el cuerpo, misao entro, cerro el shoji y se sentó aun lado de aoshi.

: Usted debe ser el señor Shinomori (jalo un poco su capa, descubriendo su rostro) necesito su ayuda.

Aoshi: no se en q' podría serle de ayuda, si no nos conocemos.

Misao no podía dejar de observar asombrada, a la persona q' se encontraba sentada enfrente de ellos, era una mujer q' no aparentaba tener mas de veinticinco años, tenia un kimono gris con el obi rosa, su cabello era negro, era delgada, su piel era pálida y sus ojos también eran negros, pero lo q' mas le llamaba la atención era que su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, "era como su aoshi-sama", (a misao se le seco la boca, ante ese pensamiento).

: Mi nombre es Yuki, y estoy buscando a Himura Kenshin, supe q' la ultima ves q' estuvo en Kyoto, se hospedo en este lugar.

Misao: (con los ojos abiertos como platitos) ¿buscas a Himura, y se puede saber ¿para q' lo necesitas?

Aoshi: (con su misma expresión seria) no se quien le haya dicho eso, pero no pretendo ser el informante de nadie.

Yuki: entiendo q' desconfíen de mí, pero es de suma importancia q' lo encuentre, verán….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya q' Okon entro a la habitación:

Okon: lamento interrumpir, pero hay alguien q' busca a la señorita (señalo a Yuki).

Atrás de Okon, se encontraba una pequeña niña, muy parecida a Yuki, tenia un pequeño kimono azul, y estaba peinada con dos colitas, su cabello era igual de negro q' el de yuki, pero sus ojos eran color miel (tenia sus ojos llorosos).

Niña: mama, te tardabas mucho, (decía mientras entraba a la habitación y abrazaba a yuki).

Okon: la pequeña estaba llorando en la entrada por eso la traje, bueno yo me retiro, compermiso (salio de la habitación volviendo a cerrar el shoji).

Yuki: (sentando a la niña aun lado de ella y sin mostrar emoción alguna) lamento las molestias q' he ocasionado, pero realmente necesito saber la ubicación de Himura, por favor es muy importante.

Misao: (abriendo aun más sus ojos) ¿ella…ella es tu hija?

Yuki: así es, su nombre es kiti.

Kiti: (haciendo una reverencia) mucho gusto.

Aoshi: (poniéndose de pie) Himura, vive ahora en Tokio.

Yuki: (levantándose también) ya veo, muchas gracias por su información, es hora de q' me retire (hizo una reverencia y tomo a kiti de la mano).

Misao: (quien apenas salía de su asombro y se ponía de pie)¡espera¿Kiti es la hija de himura?

Yuki: lo lamento señorita, pero me temo q' no podré responder su pregunta, lamento haberles quitado su tiempo, hasta luego (diciendo esto, salio de la habitación con su hija).

Aoshi, se disponía también a salir de la habitación cuando misao le hablo:

Misao: espere aoshi- sama, usted no creerá q' esa niña era la hija de Himura ¿verdad?

Aoshi: no lose misao.

Misao¿pero, entonces por q' le dijo, donde se encontraba Himura?

Aoshi: por q' no parece buscar venganza (comenzó a salir de la habitación), misao estoy seguro q' partirás a Tokio a hablar con ellos, cuídate.

Misao: si, gracias aoshi-sama.

------------------------------------------FIN-F.B------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba en estado de shock, miles de imágenes de kenshin con una hija y una esposa, pasaban por su mente:

Misao: Por eso vine, enseguida a contarte, pero antes investigue mas sobre esa mujer y por lo q' pude averiguar, ella es de Osaka al parecer vivía con su tía, pero llevaba mas de dos años viajando en busca de himura, hasta q' supo q' el había estado en Kyoto y por eso nos busco a nosotros.

Kaoru: (reaccionando un poco y con la voz quebrada) ¿quieres decir q' esa niña, si es hija de kenshin?

Misao: lo siento kaoru, pero esa información no la pude conseguir, al parecer nadie sabe quien es el padre de la niña mas q' yuki.

Kaoru: (con la cabeza baja) ya veo.

Misao: (preocupada) tranquila kaoru, por lo q' se, ella tardara al menos tres días en venir a Tokio.

Kaoru: (levantando la cabeza y mirando a misao) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Misao: por q' el tren q' viaja de Kyoto a Tokio, sale cada tres días y cuando me vine la busque por todo el tren y no la encontré.

Kaoru: creo q' debes contarle a kenshin, (las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus zafiros) ¿me pregunto como lo tomara?

Misao: lo siento kaoru, pero no le diré nada y tú tampoco, solo lo preocuparíamos, será mejor esperar a ver q' sucede.

Kaoru: (no muy convencida) esta bien, será mejor dormir, (se acostó en su futon y apago la vela q' se encontraba a una lado de ella). …descansa misao " tu q' podrás hacerlo".

Misao: (recostándose en su futon) gracias, tu también descansa.

-------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba en su habitación:

Kenshin: kaoru-dono y misao-dono aun no se duermen, deben estar platicando cosas de mujeres. Me da gusto q' kaoru-dono tenga una amiga con quien platicar, ya q' con megumi-dono no se lleva muy bien y con tae-dono no tiene mucho tiempo de hablar… (Un escalofrió le erizo la piel) "hace mucho q' no me daba un escalofrió, algo debe estar por suceder"…

Con este pensamiento kenshin se quedo dormido, cosa extraña ya q' siempre solía solo dormitar.

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Kyoto, yuki se encontraba acostada en un futon y a su lado dormía la pequeña kiti:

Yuki: "tres días y te veré Himura…solo tres días mas y mi búsqueda habrá terminado"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ese fue el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado. Estoy tratando de actualizar pronto ayer actualice mi otro fic "Tormentosa Frustración", ( tenia q' poner el comercial jejeje) y pues mi plan es estarlos actualizando seguiditos, para q' no se olviden de mi (muuajajajaja) ejem bueno, ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

Monika-dono: holass! amiga pues mil gracias por leer, espero te halla gustado este capi en el q' ya aclare el por q' de la visita de misao, y espero me sigas leyendo, aprovecho para pedirte actualices tu también pronto jejeje sale se me cuida, besos….sayonara.

Kaoru-luna: gracias por tu apoyo amiga, y pues espero no haberte decepcionado mucho jejeje bueno se me cuida y graciasssss de nuevo, besos…nos vemos en el próximo capi…sayonara.

gabyhyatt: hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este capi y sigas leyendo mis fics, te cuidas, besos…sayonara.

Solo me resta agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic y les adelanto q' ya en el capi q' sigue llegara Yuki y sabremos para q' busca a kenshin, por ultimo vi q' tuve más reviews en mi otro fic "Tormentosa Frustración" (jajaja cualquier momento es bueno para un comercial) por lo q' los dejo con las suplicas:

Porfissssssssss dejen un review para saber si les gusta el fic o no, porfisss, no sean malitos (si eso no les toco el corazón tendré q' usar otros métodos) muajajaja….hasta el próximo capi se cuidan sayonara uu'

Ane himura nn'


	3. Chapter 3

Para q' no les digan y no les cuenten, por q' alo mejor les mienten jijiji aclaro q' ningún personaje de RK me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor y aun q' soy pobre (snif snif) y sin oficio hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión…nn'

Holas! Pues ya estoy aquí con el tercer capi, antes q' nada muchas gracias por leerme, les puse los agradecimientos al final y ahora solo les recuerdo:

Notas para que le entiendan al relajo de fic que escribí… nn'

"….": pensamientos.

(…….): explicaciones de la autora.

-----------: cambio de escena.

F.B: flash back.

¡Ahora al fic!

UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS

Capitulo III

El silencio de la noche fue quebrado por unos sollozos, provenientes de la habitación de kaoru:

Kaoru: (sentada en su futon y tratando de reprimir su llanto) "el dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, ahora entiendo por q' siempre pone esa barrera entre nosotros, el ya tiene a su propia familia, pero ¿entonces por q' acepto quedarse en el dojo, vamos kaoru es mas q' obvio q' le has dado lastima y prefirió sacrificarse lejos de su familia, para cuidar de ti, la pobre huérfana…"

Con ese pensamiento decidió salir de su habitación no sin darle un vistazo a misao:

Misao: (dormía travesada en el futon y ya se había destapado mientras mormuraba cosas) no…soy…un…muchacho…soy una mujer…arrrgggg….bakas…los…matare…a todos…si no se callan…

Kaoru: (con una gota en su cabeza, se agacho y la acomodo en el futon, al tiempo q' la tapaba y le decía al oído) claro q' eres una mujer, pero golpéalos de todas formas y luego descansa…

Dicho esto salio de su habitación y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la habitación de kenshin, deslizo el shoji tratando de no hacer ruido y ya una vez adentro, se arrodillo enfrente de el:

Kaoru: (susurrando) ahora entiendo tantas cosas…(elevo un poco temerosa su mano, para acariciar su mejilla) pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de q' seas feliz, aun que no sea conmigo, " se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar q' quizás esta sea la ultima vez q' pueda verte dormir, pero no quiero turbar tus sueños, descansa q' yo velare por ti, esta noche" (se levanto y salio de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los siguientes dos días habían pasado volando, nadie a excepción de misao y kaoru sabían q' ese día, cambiaria la vida de todos.

Kenshin se encontraba limpiando el piso del dojo:

Kenshin: "kaoru-dono ha estado extraña estos días, pasa mucho tiempo fuera del dojo, solo espero q' se encuentre bien….al menos q' la razón sea q' sale a ver a algún pretendiente, después de todo kaoru-dono es una mujer hermosa, no eso si q' no, ella no puede verse con nadie, no mi kaoru-dono, no señor…oroooo kenshin baka¿desde cuando eres tan bueno, para merecerte un ángel?..."

Sanosuke: (exaltado)¡kenshin, si querrías q' me quitara lo hubieras pedido, no tenias q' mojarme, aaarrrrg (decía con su mano hecha puño).

Kenshin estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos q' sin darse cuenta volcó la cubeta con agua, mojando a sano q' estaba acostado a unos metros de el:

Kenshin: (con una gotita escurriendo por su frente y haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse) lo siento sano.

Sanosuke: (con cara de resignación) ya, esta bien kenshin, oye por cierto ¿donde esta jouchan y la comadreja?

Kenshin: (sentándose cerca de sano) kaoru-dono salio a dar clases y misao-dono esta entrenando en el rió con yahiko.

Sanosuke: (viendo hacia la entrada) ya veo, bueno pero eso no significa q' no harás el almuerzo ¿cierto?

Kenshin: (con los ojos abiertos como platos) pero…pero…pero sano si hace un rato almorzamos.

Sanosuke: (mirando de reojo a kenshin) hace un rato, ayer, mañana, mas tarde¿q' mas da? Solo dame de comer.

Kenshin: (cayendo hacia atrás) orooooo.

Sanosuke: (cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos) esta bien, pero luego no te quejes si encuentro alguien q' cocine mejor q' tu, y q' si me de comida cuando yo quiera, y me olvide de ti eeee…

Kenshin: (sentado, con la cabeza baja y haciendo círculos con su dedo en el piso) esta bien, veré q' te preparo de comer.

Sanosuke: (con su sonrisa triunfal y su brazo extendido en señal de triunfo) así se habla kenshinnnnnnnn!

Kenshin se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer a sanosuke:

Kenshin: "¿en verdad habrá alguien q' cocine mejor q' sessha?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la estación de Tokio, el tren q' venia de Kyoto estaba llegando:

Yuki: ya llegamos, kiti levántate ya es hora…

Kiti: (tallándose los ojos, pues acababa de despertar) si mama, ya estoy lista.

Las dos bajaron del tren, en cuanto este se detuvo. Yuki tomaba la mano de su hija, ninguna de las dos traía mucho equipaje, solo un pequeño bolso cada una:

Yuki: (caminando rápidamente) "según lo ultimo q' logre investigar era q' se encontraba en un dojo".

Kiti: (casi corriendo) ¿hacia donde vamos mama?

Yuki: (sin voltear a verla) al dojo Kamiya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del rió misao y yahiko estaban acostados en el pasto:

Misao: "kaoru ya no debe tardar en llegar al dojo, solo espero q' todo salga bien"…

Yahiko: (observando las nubes) oye comadreja¿sabes algo? eres una debilucha jajajaja (comenzó a rodar por el pasto)

Misao: (sentándose) ¿q' has dicho? Por si no lo notaste mocoso infernal, fuiste tu el q' se canso.

Yahiko: (también sentándose) ¿q'….q'? si tu eras la q' estabas distraída, de seguro pensando en alguna forma de derretir a tu cubo de hielo jajaja

Misao: (con una venita en su frente y de pie) arrrrrg yo no necesito derretir a nadie, (su expresión cambio a una malévola y cerrando sus brazos como si estuviera rezando puso ojitos con estrellas) ni tampoco trabajar solo para estar cerca de mi amada…aysy aysy soy mesero del Akabeko, por q' hay trabaja tsubame, mi tsubame…jajaja (dicho esto salio corriendo en dirección al dojo).

Yahiko: (totalmente rojo y saliendo del shock) aaa maldita comadreja no huyas y no soy mesero, soy ayudante del cocinero…

Misao: (quien lo había escuchado, pero no dejo de correr) jajajaja peor aun, entonces eres un pinché jajajaja

Yahiko: (comenzó a correr atrás de misao) ya veras arrrggg "maldición ya no tengo nada q' contestarle"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru ya regresaba de dar sus clases y se dirigía al dojo:

Kaoru: (secándose el sudor con la manga de su gi) ¡mou! Que día tan agotador, al menos esos mocosos si me respetan y no me llaman busu, aaaa ¿q' hice para merecer esto kami? (decía levantando las manos al cielo). Es verdad, hoy es el día en q' esa mujer llegara, hoy será el ultimo día a tu lado kenshin, (con eso corrió al dojo, mientras limpiaba una lagrima q' resbalaba por su mejilla).

Estaba a punto de entrar al dojo cuando una voz en su espalda la detuvo:

Yuki: buenas tardes señorita.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y lentamente se dio la vuelta:

Kaoru: si, dígame (decía mientras la miraba a los ojos) "es…es ella".

Yuki: estoy buscando el dojo kamiya¿podría decirme si es este? (con eso señalo la puerta atrás de kaoru).

Kaoru: si…es este.

Yuki: estoy buscando a Himura kenshin¿podría hablar con el?

Kaoru: (con la vos quebrada) si…si pase.

Kaoru se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Yuki, fue en ese momento q' vio a la niña q' Yuki sujetaba de la mano y un nudo se le formo en la garganta:

Kaoru: "ella debe ser su hija"… (Con eso entro al dojo atrás de yuki).

En la entrada del dojo, se encontraba sanosuke sentado disfrutando de la pelea entre yahiko y misao:

Sanosuke: (viendo hacia la entrada) jouchan! Ya llegaste…y ¿Quién es esa mujer? (dijo señalando a Yuki) "órale la muerte si existe jajaja"…

Misao al escuchar a sanosuke dejo de pelear con yahiko y se dirigió a la entrada, seguida por sanosuke y yahiko:

Kaoru: hola chicos, bueno ella es la señorita… (Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta q' ni siquiera sabia su nombre)

Yuki: (haciendo una reverencia) mi nombre es Yuki, es un placer conocerlos, ella es mi hija (dijo mirando a la niña)

Kiti: (inclinándose un poco) mucho gusto, soy kiti.

Kaoru: (sin dejar de mirar a la niña) vinieron a ver a kenshin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina kenshin escucho la voz de kaoru, por lo q' salio a recibirla:

Kenshin: kaoru-dono q' bueno q' ya regre… (Se paro en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platitos)…

Kaoru: (notando la expresión de kenshin) "debes estar muy sorprendido, no quiero estar aquí, no puedo ver esto".

Todos estaban en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos:

Yahiko: "¿por q' todos se quedan callados¿esa señora estará enferma o será pálida natural¿q' edad tendrá esa niña¿q' estará haciendo tsubame¿notaran si me voy al Akabeko a horita? q' mas da" (Con este ultimo pensamiento incoherente salio del dojo).

Misao: "rayos esto es incomodo, pobre kaoru, pero yo misma pateare a himura si es verdad q' esa es su hija¡vaaaa! pero si ni se parecen…amenos q' himura se pinte el cabello, no q' va, si el pobre no tiene ni en q' caerse muerto, bueno si tiene… los brazos de kaoru jijiji ¡rayos! Misao, concéntrate esto es serio"…

Sanosuke: "maldición, ahora de seguro no habrá comida hasta q' sepamos q' es lo q' quiere esa mujer y esa mocosa¿y si voy a ver si me fía tae¡noo! capaz q' me cobra lo q' ya le debo…maldición debí haber cenado antes"…

Kenshin: "por un momento me pareció q' era Tomoe, pero eso es imposible, me pregunto ¿quien es y q' desea, alo mejor y viene a vengarse de battousai, si es así q' ni se le ocurra tocar a mi kaoru-dono, pero y ¿esa niña? Y ¿por q' se me quedan viendo así? Kaoru-dono se ve triste¿le habrá dicho algo esa mujer?...

Yuki: "así q' tu eres kenshin, bueno pues no me pesara cumplir mi promesa" (inclinándose al oído de su hija) kiti…ve a saludar a tu papa.

Kiti: (mirando a su mama) si…

Kaoru estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del dojo cuando lo q' vio la dejo helada al igual q' a los demás:

Kiti: (corriendo hacia kenshin, con los brazos extendidos) ¡papa! Te encontramos….

Kenshin estaba en shock cuando escucho esas palabras y vio a la niña correr hacia el, por otro lado sanosuke soltó un suspiro, por un momento sudo frió pues pensó q' la niña se refería a el, después de todo nunca recordaba lo q' hacia cuando se emborrachaba.

Kenshin: oroooooooooooo! (tenia los ojitos en espiral y estaba sentado en el piso, ya q' kiti se le aventó encima y lo tiro).

Yuki: "por fin, todo se arreglara y nadie intervendrá" (pensaba mientras veía de reojo, el rostro de kaoru y como este se llenaba de lagrimas).

Misao no podía creer lo q' veía, estaba a punto de ir a patear a kenshin y dejarlo estéril, cuando voltio a ver a kaoru y noto q' esta salía corriendo del dojo:

Misao¡kaoru!...

Kenshin: (reaccionando un poco y poniéndose de pie) kaoru-dono espere… (Estaba por salir corriendo atrás de ella cuando una mano en su hakama lo detuvo).

Kiti: (jalando la hakama de kenshin) ¿papa?...

Misao: (notando la desesperación en la mirada de kenshin) esta bien himura, yo iré a buscar a kaoru, tu encárgate de arreglar esto (salio corriendo atrás de kaoru).

Sanosuke: pero ¿q' demonios¿Como q' papa? (dijo mirando directamente a Yuki).

Yuki: (ignorando a sanosuke) señor Himura, necesito hablar con usted a solas.

Kenshin: (sin dejar de ver a la niña q' no soltaba su hakama) esta bien, sanosuke por favor, cuida de esta niña un momento.

Sanosuke: (haciendo un puchero y viendo feo a yuki) pero yo también quiero saber.

Kenshin: (viéndolo con una mirada asesina) por favor…

Sanosuke: esta bien, haber mocosa ven acá… (Decía mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano).

Kiti: (con los ojos llorosos) ¿mama?

Yuki: (sin apartar su mirada de kenshin) ve con el kiti.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru seguía sin detenerse, hasta q' llego a la parte mas profunda del bosque:

Kaoru: (cayendo de rodillas) no puedo, no puedo verlo (decía mientras sus zafiros se llenaban de lagrimas).

Misao: "por fin te alcance" kaoru (se sentó al lado de ella) no te preocupes veras q' todo se arreglara, "o yo misma castrare a himura"…

Kaoru: (abrazando a misao y sin poder contener su llanto) no pude misao, no pude quedarme y verlo con su familia…no pude…no puedo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke caminaba sujetando a kiti de la mano:

Kiti: (algo asustada y viendo hacia todos lados) ¿A dónde vamos señor?..

Sanosuke: (caminando más rápido y con voz seria) no soy señor, me llamo sanosuke y te llevo con la kitzune.

Kiti: (riendo un poco) ¿kitzune, q' gracioso¿es tu mascota sanosuke?

Sanosuke: (viéndola de reojo y riendo escandalosamente) jajajaja (con un tono serio de repente) guarda esa pregunta para cuando lleguemos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el dojo kenshin se encontraba sentado en el comedor y frente a el yuki:

Kenshin: (completamente serio y con una mirada casi dorada) lo siento pero me temo q' hay un error, yo no la conozco señorita y tampoco soy el padre de esa pequeña.

Yuki: (sintiendo un escalofrió por la mirada de kenshin, pero sin demostrarlo) llámeme Yuki y eso lo se Himura-kun, yo solo vine a cumplir con una promesa.

Kenshin¿de q' promesa esta hablando yuki-dono¿y por q' le ha dicho a la niña q' yo soy su padre si sabe q' no es verdad? (decía un poco desesperado) "solo espero q' kaoru-dono este bien.

Yuki: lamento si he traído problemas Himura-kun, pero en cuanto lea esta carta entenderá todo.

Yuki saco un sobre de su pequeño bolso y se lo entrego a kenshin, quien lo tomo con obvia desesperación:

Yuki: tenga cuidado himura-kun, ese sobre es muy viejo.

Kenshin: (sin prestarle atención, abrió el sobre y saco una carta q' al reconocer la letra, se quedo en schock) "no puedo ser, esta es….esta es la letra de Tomoe, pero eso es imposible"….

Yuki: (al ver el estado de kenshin) será mejor q' la lea y después contestare sus dudas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la clínica, sanosuke le contaba lo sucedido a una muy sorprendida doctora:

Megumi: (reaccionando un poco) quieres decir q' esta niña es hija de ken-san¡kami! Pero eso es imposible, debe haber una explicación.

Sanosuke: (tronando sus nudillos) pues así es kitzune, en estos momentos esa mujer esta hablando con kenshin.

Kiti se econtraba jugando con ayame, ya q' la hermana de esta última se había quedado dormida:

Kiti: (acercándose con ayame) sano¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu mascota, kitzune?

Pero la respuesta nunca llego:

Megumi: (en la puerta de la clínica) y eso es para q' aprendas, cabeza de pollo…eres un idiota (con esto ultimo cerro la puerta)

Kiti y ayame: (con los ojitos abiertos como platitos) q' fuete es…

Sanosuke: (levantándose y sobandose la cabeza) esa kitzune, si q' ha estado ejercitándose, otro poco y me rompe la cabeza. En fin, será mejor q' valla a buscar a jouchan y a la comadreja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del bosque, misao seguía abrazando a kaoru:

Misao: vamos amiga, esto no es nada, ya veraz q' solo es un malentendido.

Kaoru: (limpiándose las lagrimas) tienes razón misao, aun q' me duela tengo q' ser fuerte, será mejor regresar al dojo y hay tomare una decisión.

Misao: sabes q' te apoyo en todo.

Sanosuke: yo también te apoyo jouchan.

Sanosuke, no tardo en encontrarlas ya q' en silencio de la noche le permitía escuchar los sollozos de kaoru:

Kaoru: (con una pequeña sonrisa) gracias sano, eres un gran amigo (cerrando sus ojos levantando su puño amenazante y con voz tétrica) pero, si vuelves aparecer así de la nada… te matare de una forma lenta.

Misao: (con una sonrisa) así se habla kaoru y ahora regresemos al dojo.

Sanosuke: (con cara de resignación) este no es mi día.

Así los tres se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al dojo.

HI! Bueno este fue el tercer capi y pues para alivio de muchas lectoras y lectores así como para la seguridad física de esta humilde autora jejeje, kenshin no tiene una hija, pero si hay una promesa q' le cambiara la vida… ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

gabyhyatt: hola, pues ya llego esa Yuki y en el capi q' sigue veremos q' dice la carta y q' relacion tiene ella con Tomoe, en cuanto a kenshin pues el no la conoce y mucho menos es el padre de kiti, muchas gracias por tus reviews espero este capi te haya gustado y me sigas dejando tu opinión, besos.

Cinthia: holas! amiga y pues noooo jejeje no es hija de kenshin, pero hay cierta promesa por hay q' lo va a involucrar mas de lo q' el quisiera, bueno mil gracias por tus reviews y pues espero me sigas leyendo y dejendo tu opinión vale, besos.

Yumiki-sama: hola! Pues así es, Yuki no era Tomoe pero si sabe cosas de ella, gracias por leerme y espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con este capi y me digas q' te pareció, te cuidas, besos.

Monika-dono: amiga, pues ya estoy por acá y pues creo q' tanto kenshin como yo salvamos el pellejo, esta ves no? Jejeje y pues en cuanto a Aoshi jamás lo dejaría fuera de un fic, ya hará su aparición en los siguientes capis jojojo, bueno pues mil gracias por tu apoyo y pues espero me dejes tu opinión, bueno se me cuida y …. Ya sabes el resto no? Jejeje , besos y nos estamos leyendo.

mirni-himurakao: holas! Pues claro q' me acuerdo de ti amiga y aun q' no actualice el sábado como te dije, pues ya estuvo aquí el tercer capi y es q' por algunos problemillas no había podido terminar este capi, pero bueno ya lo pasado- pasado q' no? Espero te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión vale? Bueno pues se me cuida y ya deje de soñar con kenshin de poli ¡hentai! Jejeje es broma, besos.

Ahora solo me resta agradecerles a todos los q' se toman la molestia de leer este fic y q' no me dejan reviews (pero hay un dios eeeee, aarrggg) jejeje pedirles q' me dejen su opinión aun q' sea cortita, vale? No sean malillos, bueno se me cuidan y se portan mal, besos….sayonara uu'

Ane himura nn'


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTRA! EXTRA! Ningún personaje de Rk, le pertenecen a Ane himura, si no al grandioso Nobuhiro Watsuki, EXTRA, lea la nota completa…XD jejejeje ahora si me la rife uu'**

**HOLAS! Para los q' creyeron q' me había olvidado de este fic, para los q' no tuvieron fe en q' actualizaría, para los q' olvidaron esta historia y para ti q' la estas leyendo, AUN Q' USTED NO LO CREA, ACTUALICE! Si aquí esta mi actualización jejeje**

**Notas para q' le entiendan al relajo de fic, q' escribí XD**

"…**.": pensamientos de los personajes.**

**(…): notas de la autora.**

**&&&&&&&: Cambio de escena.**

**------F-B-----: flash back.**

**Ahora al fic, ya saben los agradecimientos están al final…**

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS **

**Capitulo IV**

En la clínica Ayame y kiti se encontraban cenando, mientras la doctora interrogaba a esta ultima:

Así q', Ken-san es tu papa, ¿cierto?- preguntaba Megumi, a la pequeña sentada enfrente de ella.

Si...el es mi papa- contestaba kiti al tiempo q' embutía otra bola de arroz (estilo sano-yahiko).

Ya veo, ¿y q' edad tienes?- pregunto con una enorme gota en su cabeza, por la forma en q' comía kiti, "mas parece hija de ese cabeza de pollo o hermana de ese mocoso", pensó con ironía la doctora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el bosque Sanosuke y Misao intentaban distraer un poco a una muy pensativa Kaoru:

"no quiero q' el se marche, no después de todo lo q' hemos vivido"- decía kaoru mientras caminaba, cada ves mas lento.

Y entonces le dije, solo fue suerte de principiante, espera y te dejare limpio- decía un muy animado sano.

¿Y el q' te dijo?- intentaba mostrar interés Misao, pero su mirada se desviaba a kaoru.

Pues entonces el- comenzó sano a relatar lo sucedido…

**---------------------------------------------FLASH-BACK-----------------------------------------**

Sanosuke se encontraba pidiendo, otra oportunidad para q' lo dejaran jugar:

Vamos, se q' tengo suerte, ¿ves esta cinta?- decía mientras señalaba su cinta roja q' tenia atada en la frente.

Esta bien sanosuke, te dejare jugar, solo por q' se ve q' no tienes dinero para comprarte una nueva- decía el hombre con cara de resignación mientras volvía a tirar los dados, sin percatarse de la enorme vena q' crecía en la frente de sano.

"¡maldito! Aarrrrgggg, no me refería a eso baka, yo te enseñare a respetar mi buen gusto, (su mano comenzaba a cerrarse en un puño hasta q' vio al hombre tirando los dados)… pero bueno, después de todo si me trajiste suerte, ¿no nena? Jajajaja- pensaba un animado sano mientras acariciaba su cinta y reía escandalosamente, ante la mirada desconcertada del sujeto enfrente de el.

Lo siento sanosuke, pero volviste a perder- decía con fastidio el hombre.

¿Qué? Pero…pero…vamos un tiro mas, ¿ves esta ropa?- decía sano poniéndose de pie, y señalándose a si mismo.

No volveré a caer con eso sanosuke, no es mi culpa q' tengas un pésimo gusto- decía el hombre observándolo detalladamente y negando con la cabeza.

Sanosuke estaba a punto de golpearlo hay mismo, comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos, nadie se burlaba de El, nadie… bueno la kitzune, la comadreja, jouchan e incluso ese mocoso infernal, pero de hay nadie más, no señor, ese hombre pagaría caro por ofender su sentido de la moda:

Ya verán mañana- decía sanosuke, mientras se levantaba del suelo, pues había sido literalmente echado de la casa de apuestas.

**-----------------------------------------FIN-FLASH-BACK---------------------------------------**

Jajajaja, no puedo creer q' no vi eso- reía Misao, agarrando su estomago pues no podía controlar la risa.

No se de q' te ríes comadreja, (comenzó con un tono indignado y cruzando los brazos) si con esa ropa de "ninja", mas bien pareces un mocoso, como yahiko jajajaja- ahora el q' reía escandalosamente era sanosuke.

Misao paro de reír en seco y un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza:

"hoy cenamos pollo asado…Aarrrrgggg!- estaba a punto de saltarle encima, pero alguien se le adelanto.

Jamás me compares con la comadreja- decía yahiko encima de sanosuke.

Sin darse cuanta ya se encontraban enfrente del dojo. Yahiko los había estado esperando en la puerta, pues el akabeko ya había cerrado y se había percatado de q' kenshin y Yuki eran los únicos q' se encontraban en el dojo, por lo q' no se sintió muy a gusto y prefirió esperarlos afuera.

Kaoru- dijo Misao al ver como kaoru retrocedía unos pasos, para no entrar al dojo.

Yahiko y Sanosuke dejaron de pelear para mirarla fijamente:

Busu-dijo en un susurro yahiko al alcanzar a ver como una lagrima corría libremente por la mejilla de kaoru.

Vamos jouchan- dijo sano mientras se acercaba a kaoru y la estrechaba en un abrazo, al tiempo q' le hablaba al oído. Tienes q' entrar, tenemos q' saber de una ves por todas si es su hija o no, además nosotros te apoyamos- finalizo librándola del abrazo.

Gracias, tienen razón- decía kaoru al tiempo q' secaba su mejilla y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el interior del dojo:

"ella pensaba…suicidarse"- pensaba kenshin con los ojitos como platos, mientras doblaba la carta q' acababa de leer.

Creo q' ahora entiende la razón de mi visita, kenshin-kun- decía yuki mientras tomaba la carta de las manos de kenshin y volvía a guardarla.

Yo…-kenshin estaba por responder cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de los demás integrantes del dojo.

Ya regresamos- decía sanosuke, al tiempo q' se sentaba al lado de kenshin.

Himura, espero ya hayas arreglado esto- comento Misao, mirando de reojo a Yuki al tiempo q' se sentaba al lado de Yahiko, quien se había acercado en silencio, al lado de sano.

Pero kenshin no contesto, ni siquiera los había escuchado pues miraba fijamente a kaoru, quien mantenía la vista fija en suelo.

"kaoru-dono, lamento ponerla triste"- pensaba kenshin, hasta q' fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

¿Y mi hija?- pregunto Yuki, mirando desconfiadamente a sanosuke.

La mocosa, se quedo con la kitzune- respondió sano cruzándose de brazos.

¿A quien le dices kitzune? Cabeza de pollo- se escucho una voz, en el dojo.

Mama- dijo kiti entrando en el comedor y sentándose a lado de Yuki.

El doctor Genzai, había llegado a la clínica por lo q' Megumi decidió ir a llevar a kiti al dojo, "quizás su mama este preocupada" había pensado, para luego corregirse mentalmente "A quien quiero engañar, yo quiero saber el chisme jojojojo".

Todo quedo en silencio unos momentos, hasta q' Sanosuke no lo soporto mas:

¡Que diablos! Kenshin dinos de una ves, si esa mocosa (señalaba a kiti, al tiempo q' esta inflaba los cachetes indignadamente) es tu hija o no, y cenemos de una ves- termino sano con tono impaciente.

"himura, mas te vale decir lo q' quiero escuchar"- pensaba Misao al tiempo q' comenzaba a preparar disimuladamente sus kunais, "por si acaso".

"q' bueno q' llegue a tiempo, así podré atender a la tanuki, cuando se desmaye si, es cierto q' es la hija de ken-san, sin duda era indispensable aquí"- pensaba Megumi al tiempo q' caminaba para colocarse al lado de kaoru.

"no…por favor di q' no es tu hija…por favor"- pensaba kaoru, quien seguía de pie.

No, no es mi hija sanosuke- dijo kenshin al tiempo q' miraba a Yuki.

¿Mama?- pregunto una muy sorprendida kiti.

Kaoru había levantado su vista del suelo, en cuanto escucho la voz de kenshin, pero lo q' escucho a continuación la dejo helada al igual q' a los demás.

"lamento mucho esto kaoru-dono, pero tengo q' hacerlo"- pensaba kenshin al tiempo q' bajaba su mirada, para continuar hablando. Pero lo será- finalizo kenshin casi en un susurro.

Todos estaban el shock, a excepción de Yuki, quien miraba satisfecha a kenshin, pero los demás no podían creer lo q' habían escuchado ¿acaso había dicho q' el seria su padre, kaoru sintió sus rodillas temblar y su corazón detenerse un segundo ante las palabras de kenshin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Si, se lo q' piensan, todavía de q' me tardo un mes en actualizar hago este capi tan corto, pero prometo (dejen de abuchear y créanme ToT) q' mi actualización será rápida, al igual q' la de mis otros fic's ya verán, además no me ausentado, si no es un fic es otro pero aquí me tienen (comienzan arrojarme objetos puntiagudos) mou! Esta bien, ya se q' me tarde mucho con este, pero juro por mi kenshin jejeje q' actualizare prontito…ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición: **

**Cinthia: Wa! Enserio q' correré antes de q' termines de leer esto jejeje amiga, me tarde pero aquí estuvo el cuarto capi, espero te haya gustado y perdones mi vida jajaja, ejem weno pues esto apenas comienza ya pronto se vera el por q' del titulo del fic, se me cuida mucho y ya no mas me deja mi review y se me va a estudiar! Jejejeje...Besos...Sayonara. **

**gabyhyatt: muchas gracias por tus reviews y pues sobre kiti, espero ya en el próximo capi, explicar q' es de ella y eso jejeje por lo pronto espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y si jejeje me la rife con lo de sano, pero es q' me lo imagine en esa situación y se me hizo muy divertido mujajaja q' cruel soy, ejem se me cuida mucho, besos.**

**MirnaHimura: amiga, claro q' se te extrañaba y prometo enviarte un mail para aclarar tus dudas sobre mi otro fic, y pues en cuanto a este fic se q' me tarde mucho, pero al menos subí otros dos fic's jejeje prometo actualizar pronto, weno se me cuida y ya no se desaparezca jijiji besos.**

**Monika-dono: amiga, pues te contare q' el 2º capi lo tuve q' hacer serio pues no había mucho donde sacar humor jejeje según yo en el 1º capi si lo hice gracioso XD y pues en este, seguí con ese concepto, espero me haya quedado bonito jijijiji y me digas q' te pareció vale, weno se me cuida y nos estamos leyendo (Oo weno cuando actualices) jejeje no te creas, besos…sayonara.**

**Aiko1504: holas! amiga pues aquí esta tarde pero aquí esta jejeje mi actualización, espero este capi te guste y pues así es, sano es un bombón jejeje además q' es al q' mas gracias le saco, como en este capi jejeje me lo imagine tal como le escribí en sus apuestas jajaja, weno pues espero me digas q' te pareció y se me cuida, besos…sayonara.**

**Kaoru himura: hermana jajaja pues aquí esta ya mi actualización jejeje espero este capi sea de tu agrado y pues buuuaaa alo mejor ya no concurso, pero weno haber q' pasa ya te contare, se me cuida, besos…sayonara.**

**Kaoru Himura star: amiga jajajaja no kiti no es hija de kenshin, y pues en este capi ya se vio un poquillo mas, aun q' eso de q' kenshin dice q' será su papa, waa! Eso si esta pare verse jejeje pero weno espero actualizar prontito y ya ves? Lo q' siente q' el capi sea cortito? Jejeje no te creas, se me cuida mucho, besos…sayonara.**

**EY! SI TU, EL Q' ESTA LEYENDO ESTE FIC, PERO PLANEA NO DEJAR REVIEW…VES POR Q' ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR? JEJEJE ASI Q' NO SEAS MALILLA O MALILLO Y DEJAME TU OPINION, PARA Q' NO ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR XDDD JEJEJE SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO Y SE PORTAN MAL, BESOS…SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	5. Chapter 5

**COF COF… MI ULTIMA PETICION ANTES DE MORIR, ES QUE KENSHIN ME PERTENEZCA……. ¡MOU¿QUE NI ASI ME LO DAN?... RAYOS! (ANE SACA UN CUADERNO Y ABRE LA PAGINA TITULADA "PLANES PARA QUE KENSHIN SEA MIO MUAJAJAJA" Y TACHA LA Q' DICE "HACERSE PASAR POR DESAUCIADA")… ESTA BIEN NINGUN PERSONAJE DE RK, ME PERTENECE SI NO A NOBUHIRO…… TT.**

**WENO PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTA MI ACTUALIZACION MAS PRONTO DE LO Q' ESPERABAN (ANE RIE NERVIOSA ANTE LA MIRADA ASESINA DE LOS LECTORES A LOS Q' LES DIJO Q' ACTUALIZARIA EL FIN PASADO), ESTE CAPI ESTA DEDICADO A KAERII HIMURA (kaoru-otaku1), JEJEJE LUEGO DE TANTA AMENAZA, POR FIN LE CUMPLO CON ESTE CAPI… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESTAN AL FINAL AHORA SOLO LES RECUERDO:**

**NOTAS:**

"…"**: pensamientos de los personajes.**

**&&&&: Cambio de escena.**

**---F-B---: flash back.**

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

**Capitulo V.**

Todo había pasado realmente rápido, la noche anterior kenshin les había dicho q' el seria el padre de kiti…

¡Acaso estas loco, no puedes hacerle eso a jouchan- sanosuke, comenzaba a impacientarse.

Ambos se encontraban solos en el dojo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Misao y Yahiko estaban en el Akabeko contando lo sucedido a una muy impresionada Tae…

Pero eso no puede ser cierto… pobre kaoru, por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto Tae sentándose a un lado de Tsubame.

Eso es lo mas sorprendente, Kaoru se fue a dar sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado- contesto Misao mientras tomaba un poco de te.

Y lo peor es q' esa mujer junto con su hija, salieron a pasear para conocer la ciudad- comento Yahiko.

No se q' planea kaoru, anoche nos sorprendió a todos con su actitud- volvía hablar Misao, con la vista perdida en la taza q' sujetaba en sus manos.

Jamás había visto a la busu así- corroboro Yahiko.

Tae y Tsubame se voltearon a verse, sin comprender muy bien lo q' había sucedido la noche anterior…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kenshin se encontraba sentado al lado de sanosuke, sabia q' el le estaba gritando por la forma en q' movía sus manos, pero el no lo escuchaba, su mente viajo a la noche anterior…

**------------------------------------------FLASH-BACK--------------------------------------------**

"Lamento mucho esto kaoru-dono, pero tengo q' hacerlo"- pensaba kenshin al tiempo q' bajaba su mirada, para continuar hablando. Pero lo será- finalizo kenshin casi en un susurro.

El no quería hacerlo, kami era testigo q' el se había resignado a no ser padre jamás, aun q' en sus secretos sueños la imagen de cierta personita de hermosos zafiros con un abultado vientre, como señal de la vida q' llevaba dentro de su ser, aparecía y como cada noche en la q' se permitía soñar eso despertaba con una sonrisa, pero solo le tomaba unos segundos q' esta desapareciera al recordar su maldito pasado y lo inalcanzable q' era tener lo q' en el fondo toda su vida anhelo "una familia", claro q' no se quejaba de la q' tenia ahora, pero sabia q' jamás se compararía con el hecho de ser padre, de tener un hijo y q' por sus venas corriera su sangre, la de el y la de su kaoru.

Y ahora se encontraba con lo mas cercano a su pasado y a ser padre, ahora por mas q' le doliera tenia q' cumplir. Sin duda se marcharía de Tokio, no podría vivir tan cerca de ella, era curioso q' no fuera un enemigo quien finalmente interpusiera la distancia entre ellos, si no una niña.

Viajaría a la mañana siguiente, quizás se las llevara a Osaka, incluso esa misma noche buscaría una posada para q' durmieran Yuki y Kiti. Sabia el dolor q' le estaba produciendo a ella, a la persona q' menos deseaba dañar, por eso no permitiría q' ella siguiera sufriendo, no dejaría q' sus problemas y sus "visitas" la incomodaran.

El dojo permanecía en total silencio, kenshin a un no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, no quería toparse con las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos y mucho menos con la de ella... no quería ver la tristeza en sus zafiros. Pero ya era tiempo de q' dejara de incomodarlos y se marchara con sus visitantes.

Parecía q' nadie había recuperado el habla luego del impacto q' causaron las palabras de kenshin, pero su impresión creció mas al ver quien rompía el silencio…

Lo lamento, q' descortés soy, creo q' no me he presentado esta tarde cuando nos vimos, mi nombre es kaoru kamiya- dijo sentándose a un lado de kiti.

Kenshin al igual q' los demás la miraron fijamente, kaoru sonreía y por kami q' era buena fingiendo por q' su sonrisa se veía sincera….o es q' lo era?...

Soy Yuki- respondió secamente, la verdad q' le impresiono ese cambio de actitud, pero le resto importancia.

Y tu eres kiti¿cierto?- dijo kaoru acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

Si ese es mi nombre- contesto una alegre kiti.

Los demás permanecía en silencio, realmente no sabían q' hacer o como actuar, pero la vos de kaoru los saco de sus pensamientos.

Creo q' aun no conocen a mis amigos- kaoru señalo a todos los presentes.

Kiti negó con la cabeza en respuesta, Yuki por su parte solo giro a verlos a todos.

Bien, el es Sanosuke, un gran amigo y es como mi hermano mayor- dijo señalando al nombrado.

Cuando quieras- dijo Sano, olvidando la tensión q' había en el ambiente y guiñándole un ojo a Yuki, quien solo hizo una reverencia.

¡Auch!- se quejo sano, pues con su "saludo" solo se gano un discreto pellizco por parte de Misao y una mirada de furia por parte de Megumi, quien en esos momentos se acerco para sentarse a un lado de kenshin. Sano estaba por reclamarle a Misao, pero al sentir todas las miradas sobre el, prefirió callarse.

Ejem, ella es Misao mi mejor amiga de Kyoto- dijo kaoru, tratando de continuar con las presentaciones luego de lo ocurrido con sanosuke.

Ya nos conocíamos- respondió Misao haciendo una inclinación.

Un gusto verla de nuevo- respondió Yuki, al recordar su visita en Kyoto.

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar como se saludaba ellas¿Cómo es q' ya se conocían, quizás se referían a cuando se vieron en el patio, si eso debió ser, pensó con resignación el pelirrojo.

El es Yahiko, el mejor discípulo q' tengo, llegara a ser un gran espadachín y es como mi hermano menor…- comenzó kaoru mirando a Yahiko.

En esos momentos Yahiko no podía creer lo q' estaba escuchando, kaoru…la busu estaba diciendo q' el era su mejor estudiante, claro q' el lo sabia, pero no creyó escucharlo de la boca de kaoru. De pronto la imagen de kaoru llorando, como la había visto hace unos momentos antes de q' entraran al dojo regreso a su mente y sin poderlo evitar se sintió terriblemente mal, seguro ella estaba sufriendo mucho es esos momentos aun q' no lo demostrara. Cuando kaoru dijo q' el era como su hermano menor, se sintió extraño así era como ella lo veía y el… bueno el también la veía como su hermana mayor, pero la forma como la trataba regreso a su mente. Ya no... eso cambiaria, jamás volvería a llamarla busu o bruja, la respetaría…

Imágenes de kaoru y el tomados de la mano, corriendo en cámara lenta sobre un verde campo y riendo, pasaron por su mente, no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen, claro q' se llevaría bien con kaoru… ahora las imágenes cambiaban levemente a una especie de columpio en el q' se encontraba sentada kaoru mientras el la mecía suavemente, había flores por todos lados y el viento soplaba meciendo el cabello de ambos mientras sonreían alegremente, todo se veía hermoso hasta q'…

Aun q' puede llegar a ser una gran molestia, pero es muy divertido hacerlo entrenar hasta q' ya no puede mas- continuo kaoru con su "presentación" y sin poderlo evitar dejo escapar una risita burlona.

Yahiko apretó sus puños, ya no había un campo verde ni flores por todos lados en su mente, ahora solo estaba el columpio con kaoru sobre el y un sonriente yahiko atrás esperando el regreso de este, una ves q' el columpio volvió este no dudo en patear el blanco trasero de kaoru y mandarla a volar lejos, para comenzar a reír maliciosamente, esa busu si q' lo había engañado…

¡Auch! Q' te pasa cabeza de gallo¿por q' me pegas?- pregunto un desconcertado yahiko al tiempo q' se sobaba la cabeza.

Pues para q' dejes de reírte como poseído, mocoso- respondió sanosuke, quien había estado llamándolo, pero como Yahiko no reaccionaba, lo golpeo.

Era cierto había estado tan feliz de haberse vengado de kaoru en su mente, q' sin darse cuenta estaba riendo escandalosamente delante de todos. Cuando sintió la mirada curiosa de todos sobre el, algo avergonzado bajo la vista.

Ella es Megumi, una gran doctora y amiga- siguió hablando kaoru con una gota en su nuca, al tiempo q' miraba a Megumi.

Mucho gusto- dijo megumi haciendo una reverencia, q' Yuki tal como con los demás respondió

Solo quedaba una persona…

Bueno a kenshin ya lo conoces, así q' creo q' deben estar cansadas por el viaje- empezó kaoru, pero fue interrumpida.

No se preocupe kaoru-dono, en estos momentos saldré a buscar una posada- dijo kenshin poniéndose de pie.

Kenshin, sabes q' este es tu hogar y tus invitados son bienvenidos, además tenemos mucho lugar en este dojo, no será ninguna molestia darles una habitación- contesto kaoru poniéndose de pie y pidiéndoles a Yuki y Kiti q' la siguieran.

Una ves q' ellas desaparecieron tras una habitación…

¡Himura!...grandísimo baka- grito Misao, mientras mandaba a volar a kenshin hasta el patio de una patada.

¡Orooooooooooooo!- exclamo kenshin, con los ojitos en espiral, hasta q' se dio cuenta q' no había caído precisamente en el piso…

Parece q' llegue en mal momento- dijo una voz.

¿Oro?- al reconocer la voz de la persona q' le había servido de colchón en su caída se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Himura, parece q' ya llego la mujer q' te buscaba- comento Aoshi, también poniéndose de pie.

Así es Aoshi…espera ¿Cómo sabes q' una mujer me buscaba?- pregunto kenshin sobandose la cabeza.

Esa mujer fue a preguntar por ti a Kyoto, Misao vino para avisarte- respondió Aoshi algo confundido al ver el rostro de sorpresa de kenshin.

Kenshin no entendía bien lo q' acababa de escuchar, Misao no le había comentado nada, al menos q'…

Aoshi-sama, no sabia q' vendría- dijo una sorprendida y alegre Misao al ver a su Aoshi en el dojo.

Misao pensé q' venias a contarle lo sucedido en Kyoto a Himura- comento Aoshi mientras veía acercarse a Misao.

¡Ey! Kenshin¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?- se escucho la voz de Sanosuke, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de Misao.

Solo piensas en comer, pareces un muerto de hambre- comento Megumi mirando burlonamente a Sanosuke.

Jajajajaja Megumi tiene razón cabeza de pollo- decía Yahiko riendo.

Finalmente habían cenado y para asombro de todos, kaoru seguía con su sonrisa y sin rastros de tristeza. Sanosuke acompaño como era su costumbre a Megumi hasta la clínica, Yuki y kiti se fueron a dormir a la habitación q' kaoru les había asignado, mientras esto sucedía Misao le contaba lo sucedido así como la razón por la q' no le había dicho a Himura lo de Yuki a su Aoshi-sama.

Una ves q' tanto Yahiko, kaoru y Misao se encontraba durmiendo, Aoshi hablo con kenshin para contarle lo sucedido en Kyoto.

**-------------------------------------------FIN-FLASH-BACK-------------------------------------**

¿Me estas escuchando?- grito desesperado sanosuke, al no ver reacción alguna en kenshin.

Entonces ella…kaoru-dono ya lo sabia y no me dijo nada… ¿por q' se comporta así, como si no le importara el echo de q' pronto partiré…por otro lado Tomoe… todo a tu lado fue una mentira- susurro kenshin, aun perdido en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Sanosuke alcanzo a escucharlo e inmediatamente una idea cruzo por su cabeza…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kaoru caminaba de regreso al dojo, realmente le había echo bien salir a dar sus clases, el kendo siempre la relajaba. Aun mantenía las palabras de kenshin en su cabeza, aun no sabia como es q' había logrado comportarse de aquella manera. A pesar de las inmensas ganas q' sentía de soltarse a llorar se había controlado.

Quizás eso era lo q' llamaban madurar, así es ella estaba madurando. No era una niña, tenia q' ser fuerte, la vida le había puesto pruebas mas difíciles y ella las había superado siempre sola, hasta q' lo conoció a el. Luego de haberlo conocido a el, se había vuelto mas débil con ella misma, se dejaba vencer por sus sentimientos en lugar de buscar soluciones. Pero eso ya no pasaría y la prueba mas fiel había sido la cena anterior.

Debía admitir q' le costo trabajo entrar al dojo, pero cuando escucho la decisión de kenshin, lo entendió. Todo lo q' habían pasado juntos paso por su mente en segundos, realmente eran amigos, y ni siquiera el amor q' sentía por el se interpondría en esa amistad.

Por eso había actuado así, por eso había invitado a Yuki y a kiti a quedarse. Por la noche mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie impediría q' la realizara.

De pronto choco con alguien, pero la forma en q' la sujetaron de la mano, evito q' cayera al suelo.

Lo siento no vi por donde caminaba- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la persona q' tenia enfrente.

Estaba buscándola- respondió Aoshi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kenshin… ¿estas diciendo q' ella…ya tenia una hija?- pregunto Sanosuke con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Así es Sano, por lo q' decía la carta q' le envió a Yuki, ella acababa de dar a luz, unos días antes de q' yo matara a su prometido- dijo kenshin.

Pero…entonces ella, te mintió- susurro Sanosuke, mirando de reojo a kenshin.

Lo se Sano, no solo me oculto q' yo había matado a su prometido, cuando acepto casarse conmigo, si no q' me oculto q' tenia una hija- contesto kenshin con la vista perdida.

No deberías hacerte cargo de esa niña- dijo Sano al tiempo q' miraba sus manos.

Debo hacerlo, yo mate a sus padres- respondió kenshin.

Pero aun así, además si esa mocosa es hija de Tomoe, debería tener trece años y se ve muy pequeña para tener esa edad- comento Sano.

Yo también lo dude, pero Yuki me asegura q' esa es la edad de la niña- contesto kenshin, recordando la carta q' había leído.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Parece q' el me ha creído y aceptado cumplir, jamás se olvidara de ti, eso tenlo por seguro"- pensaba Yuki, mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio, con kiti de la mano.

Esa mañana había salido del dojo, con el pretexto de conocer la ciudad, aun q' la verdadera razón era q' no soportaba a los habitantes del dojo, a excepción de kenshin, le molestaban de sobremanera los demás. Sobre todo le molestaba q' kiti se relacionara con ellos, pero ya pronto todo acabaría.

Mama, tengo un poco de hambre- dijo kiti tocando su pancita.

Comeremos en ese lugar- contesto Yuki, al ver un pequeño restaurante a la cercanía.

Ambas caminaron rumbo al pequeño restaurante, al entrar se percataron de la poca gente q' había. Caminaron a una mesa cercana y en unos minutos fueron atendidas.

Mientras comían Yuki se percato de la mirada de cierto sujeto q' se encontraba en una mesa cercana a la suya, por su forma de vestir parecía ser un oficial de policía. Lo observo unos segundos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del oficial, este mostró una sencilla sonrisa para continuar con sus alimentos.

"Este lugar no me gusta, debo regresar a Osaka pronto, se q' el vendrá conmigo"- pensaba Yuki al tiempo q' bebía un poco de su te.

El oficial se puso de pie luego de pagar por sus alimentos, avanzo hacia la salida y antes de atravesar la puerta volvía dirigirle una mirada a Yuki, quien observaba a kiti.

"Las cosas se ponen interesantes… battousai"- pensó el oficial, para finalmente cruzar la puerta y salir del pequeño restaurante.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aoshi y kaoru se encontraba sentados a la orilla del rió, este había estado buscando a kaoru por la mañana, pero ya q' se entero por Misao q' kaoru había salido a dar clases a un dojo a las afueras de la ciudad había decidido esperarla en su camino.

No confió en esa mujer, se q' trama algo pero no se q' es, por eso quería hablar con usted kamiya- decía Aoshi, mientras miraba el rió.

Era cierto el le había dicho a Yuki donde podía localizar a kenshin, pero hace unos días uno de sus contactos le había echo llegar una noticia q' comenzó a inquietarlo, al parecer Yuki tenia una relación mas estrecha con Tomoe, q' la simple amistad q' intentaba mostrar, luego de q' Misao la investigara antes de venir a Tokio, Aoshi había pedido mas referencias, la persona con la q' vivía Yuki en Osaka solo decía q' Yuki era una amiga cercana de Tomoe, pero algunas cosas no concordaban.

Pensaba hablar con kenshin y contarle sus sospechas, pero sabia q' el estaría demasiado metido en sus recuerdos y en su pasado q' no tomaría en cuenta la información q' Aoshi le diera por muy valiosa q' esta fuera y luego de haber visto el comportamiento de kaoru en la cena, supo q' tenia q' hablar con ella.

Solo hay una forma de q' kenshin no se marche…y pienso llevarla acabo- contesto kaoru, también viendo fijamente las calmadas aguas del rió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No…No…No…Ni me hagan pucheros q' este capitulo si me quedo largo jejeje weno nenes pues hay estuvo ya el quinto capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya se vio por fin de quien es hija kiti, por hay se q' algunos ya lo sospechaban, solo me resta decirles q' aun hay algunas cosas q' no se imaginan muajaja. Les cuento q' planeo actualizar "SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE" en este fin… (Ane es atacada por los mismos lectores q' la miraban con ojos asesinos al inicio de este capitulo) ejem weno haber si los agradecimientos perdonan mi vida así q' ya saben están por orden de aparición:**

**gabyhyatt: HI! Bueno pues por fin se aclaro un poco mas el pasado de kiti, se vio q' era hija de Tomoe, en cuanto a Yuki causara mas de un problema, weno espero este capi te haya gustado muchas gracias por leerme jejeje cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.**

**Cinthia: jejeje si me la rife con lo corto del capi anterior, pero este esta mas largo jijijijiji además q' si lo actualice rápido (Ane se arrodilla y suplica por su vida) jejeje weno espero te haya gustado y para q' vean cuanto quiero a mis lectores para mañana a mas tardar estará un nuevo capi de sombras de la noche, cuídate, besos…sayonara. (Aaahhh y estúdiele mija, jajaja q' rancherote sonó eso n.nU')**

**kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin: Amiga q' gusto q' estés leyendo una de mis locuras, me alegro q' te haya gustado y pues si se q' tenia abandonado este fic, pero ya estoy poniendo manos a la obra (Ane saca un pañuelo y se seca el rostro para luego seguir escribiendo) uff es q' el trabajo jejeje weno pues espero ver pronto un actualización de tus fic's y en cuanto al q' ya termino sabes q' te quedo hermoso, gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate, besos…sayonara.**

**Monika-dono: (Ane comienza a pegar carteles por todas las calles con la foto de Monika y debajo de la foto el mega clásico "CERVEZA GRATIS…ahora q' tengo su atención se busca a la autora de la foto…no hay cerveza") jejejeje amiga pues aquí esta mi actualización, no se te ha visto por acá, espero estés bien y veamos pronto alguna actualización tuya, weno q' este capi te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y pues ya sabes lo baka q' puede ser kenshin jejeje UU' pero las cosas se irán arreglando (o eso espero si quiero vivir) weno nena, muchas gracias por apoyarme, besos…sayonara.**

**Kori Kaoru: Una nueva lectora (Ane salta emocionada por todo su cuarto mientras ríe como poseída) jejejejeje me alegra q' te hayas tomado la molestia de leerme, espero este capi te haya gustado y claro q' habrá romance entre todas las parejas muajaja en este capi ya salio Aoshi y en cuanto a tus sugerencias muchas gracias nena todas son bien recibidas, te pido una disculpa de antemano por la ortografía realmente trato de cuidarla lo mas posible pero me esforzare mas y en cuanto a los capis mas largos, también lo tomo en cuenta y te prometo estarlos haciendo mas largos cada ves, weno pues gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.**

**kaerii himura: jejejeje hermani pues aquí estuvo la actualización espero este capi te haya gustado y como lo dije al principio del capi, este va dedicado para ti, se q' no lo termine antes del plazo de una semana pero aun así va con cariño, cuídate mucho y animo con tus fic's q' van muy bien, sabes q' lo q' ocupes cuentas conmigo, también aprovecho para comentarte q' mañana a mas tardar estará el nuevo capi de sombras de la noche, en fic ya sabes nos estamos leyendo, besos…sayonara.**

**Koneko: holas! me alegro q' este fic haya sido de tu agrado y con sus ánimos snif snif (Ane saca su ya típico pañuelo) me entra la inspiración para continuarlo y pues me alegra también q' nos gusten la misma pareja KEN/KAO, jejeje amo esa pareja y todos mis fic's son con esa pareja, en cuanto si se arreglaran muajajajajaja (Ane comienza a reír siniestramente) jejeje no te creas solo te puedo comentar q' tendrán mas de una dificultad pero esta autora no es tan mala, weno nena mil gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho y pórtese mal, besos…sayonara.**

**UFF! COMO TRABAJA ESTA AUTORA JIJIJIJIJI OK, NO TANTO PERO CON SUS ANIMOS SEGURO Q' ME ESFUERZO MUCHO MAS, JEJEJE ASI Q' YA SABEN UN REVIEW POR FIS, VALE? MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PORTENSE MAL, BESOS…SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	6. Chapter 6

**ROGUE, SUPLIQUE, IMPLORE Y FINALMENTE… AMENSACE, A UN ASI KENSHIN NO PERTENECE SI NO A SU AUTOR +.+ JEJEJE **

**NAAA! YA VEN Q' SI ACTUALICE? XD WENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESTAN AL FINA, AHORA SOLO LES RECUERDO…**

**NOTAS:**

""**- PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

**----oOo&oOo---- CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

**----000--- FLASH BACK.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Solo hay una forma de q' kenshin no se marche…y pienso llevarla acabo- contesto kaoru, también viendo fijamente las calmadas aguas del rió.

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

**Capitulo VI**

Un nuevo día en el dojo, nadie había hablado acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en los días anteriores, cada uno se mantenían en sus rutinas o eso intentaban…

Demonios busu, te digo q' si lo estoy haciendo bien- gruño Yahiko quien llevaba haciendo el mismo ejercicio desde hace mas de tres horas.

Lo siento Yahiko, pero no quiero q' lo hagas bien… quiero q' lo hagas perfecto- contesto kaoru, ya cansada de los reclamos del chiquillo.

Sabes kaoru, eres muy paciente, creo q' lo mejor q' debes hacer es darle una paliza cada ves q' te rezongué- comento Misao quien observaba el entrenamiento.

Tu no te metas comadreja, estoy seguro q' el cubo de hielo te hacia eso y ahora quieres vengarte- dijo Yahiko lleno de furia.

Aaarrggg! Eso jamás…- comenzaba a reclamar Misao.

Eso no paso nunca- se escucho una voz en la entrada.

Aoshi-sama ya regreso- dijo alegre Misao.

Así es Misao, te traje esto- dijo al tiempo q' ponía en sus manos un regalo envuelto en un pañuelo azul.

Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama¿pero no es mi cumpleaños?- dijo Misao reaccionando un poco.

Eso lo se, solo lo vi en el centro y pensé en ti- dijo Aoshi al tiempo q' se daba la media vuelta y salía al patio, dejando a una sonrojada Misao y a unos sorprendidos Kaoru y Yahiko.

¿Que es?- pregunto de pronto Yahiko, acercándose al lugar donde estaba Misao.

Jajajaja y crees q' lo abriré delante de ti, q' cómico eres Yahiko-chan- dijo burlonamente Misao al tiempo q' salía rumbo a la habitación de kaoru.

Esa comadreja arrrggg!- reclamo Yahiko con su mano echa puño.

Yahiko, sigue con los ejercicios- lo corto kaoru.

Pero…pero- chillo Yahiko- no me digas q' no te da curiosidad busu?- pregunto con aparente inocencia.

Ejercicios…ahora- dijo con voz severa kaoru.

-

**-----------------------------------------oOo&&&oOo--------------------------------------**

**-**

**EN LA CLINICA…**

No puedes tener mas cuidado- replico Sanosuke, mientras vendaban su mano.

No seas escandaloso cabeza de gallo- dijo con desgano Megumi, pues llevaba casi media hora escuchando las quejas de sanosuke- Mejor cuéntame como esta kaoru, ayer tuve tanto trabajo aquí en la clínica q' no la vi en todo el día.

Pues parecía normal…-comenzó sanosuke.

-

** ------000000000FLASH BACK00000000----**

-

Kenshin y Sanosuke se encontraban en el porche cuando llego Kaoru y para sorpresa de ambos venia con Aoshi.

Kaoru-dono ¿Cómo le fue en sus clases?- pregunto kenshin poniéndose de pie.

Cansada- contesto secamente kaoru para luego mirar a Sanosuke- oye cabeza de gallo¿no tienes hambre?

Jouchan, lees mi panza jejejeje q' diga mi mente- dijo sanosuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Enseguida preparare la cena- dijo kenshin esperando recibir un "gracias" por parte de kaoru.

Nada de eso, Aoshi y yo venimos para avisarles q' hoy cenaremos en el Akabeko, Misao y Yahiko ya están haya- respondió kaoru, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida.

Antes de q' kenshin emprendiera su camino para seguir a kaoru y Aoshi hacia el akabeko, sanosuke ya estaba al lado de kaoru con su sonrisa…

La cena había pasado "normal" entre las típicas peleas, pronto todos estaban de regreso en el dojo…

-

** ------000000000FIN FLASH BACK00000000----**

-

Creo q' lo mejor será q' vaya al dojo, me parece algo extraño la forma en q' kaoru se comporta- dijo Megumi pensativamente.

Solo planea algo- dijo sanosuke poniéndose de pie- voy al dojo ahora¿quieres venir?

¿Ah?...si vamos- respondió Megumi saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-

**-----------------------------------------oOo&&&oOo--------------------------------------**

-

Kenshin había salido a comprar algunas verduras para la comida, Yuki y Kiti se habían marchado muy temprano al igual q' el día anterior y por una parte agradecía eso…

Caminando de regreso al dojo se acerco al rió, sus aguas estaban tranquilas. Dejo las compras en el piso y se sentó unos instantes, por q' kami le ponía estas pruebas, q' se supone q' tenia q' hacer, tomar a kaoru y llevársela lejos de todo…de todos. Esa no era una solución, mas bien seria una locura.

He cometido muchas locuras en mi vida y me he arrepentido de ellas, pero estoy seguro q' de esa locura jamás podría arrepentirme- susurro.

Ella se marchara- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El silencio reino, sabia perfectamente a quien se refería…

Hablamos ayer- dijo Aoshi acercándose a un lado de kenshin.

El q' debe marcharse soy yo- respondió kenshin.

¿Qué se siente?- pregunto Aoshi.

Kenshin lo miro unos instantes con interrogación…

¿Qué se siente saber q' por fin la perderás?- volvió a preguntar Aoshi- ¿haber vencido la muerte para volver a verla y no estar con ella?

Como un nudo en la garganta, un dolor q' no se acaba…muerte en vida- respondió kenshin bajando la vista.

-

**-----------------------------------------oOo&&&oOo--------------------------------------**

-

**EN EL DOJO…**

En la habitación de kaoru se encontraba Misao sentada en el piso con el regalo de Aoshi sobre sus piernas…

Aoshi-sama- susurro desatando el nudo del pañuelo y descubriendo el regalo- "es hermoso, no puedo creer q' sea para mi"- pensó mientras tomaba el regalo entre sus manos.

En el patio se encontraban Sanosuke y Megumi…

Megumi, sano q' bueno q' vinieron sálvenme de la busu- suplico Yahiko con cara de cachorro abandonado.

Oye Tanuki ¿en donde esta ken-san?- pregunto Megumi.

Salio hacer unas compras- respondió kaoru para luego propinarle un golpe a Yahiko- por hoy término el entrenamiento.

¿Y me tenias q' golpear para decirme eso?- gruño Yahiko sobando su chipote.

Claro q' no mocoso, eso lo hace por diversión jajaja- respondió sanosuke burlonamente.

Pero q' tenemos aquí, q' bien te ves comadreja- interrumpió megumi al ver a misao salir de la habitación de kaoru.

Todos giraron a verla…

Es un regalo de mi Aoshi-sama- respondió misao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Es muy bonito Misao- comento sinceramente kaoru.

Tienen razón comadreja, ya no pareces un muchacho- rió sanosuke seguido por Yahiko.

Vamos chicos, déjenla en paz, q' realmente luce muy bonita- dijo kaoru al percibir una vena creciendo en la frente de Misao.

Se ve muy bonita- se escucho la voz desde el portón de entrada.

-

**-----------------------------------------oOo&&&oOo--------------------------------------**

-

Será mejor regresar al dojo, ya esta oscureciendo- dijo kenshin poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las compras del suelo.

Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se encaminaron al dojo…

En el dojo Megumi se encontraba preparando la cena, Sanosuke platicaba en el comedor con Yahiko y Misao, mientras kaoru terminaba de vestirse para cenar luego de haberse dado un relajante baño.

Lamento la tardanza, yo terminare la cena con los alimentos q' traje- dijo cortésmente kenshin, mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ken-san no te preocupes yo puedo terminarla- respondió Megumi con una seductora sonrisa provocando q' una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de kenshin.

Aoshi entro en el comedor y su vista se clavo en Misao quien lo recibía con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas…

Me alegra q' te haya gustado, te queda muy bien- dijo Aoshi sentándose.

Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama- dijo Misao y en un impulso se acerco Aoshi y le regalo un beso en la mejilla- yo… lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente Misao pues al sentir las miradas incrédulas de todos sobre ella reacciono dándose cuenta de lo q' acababa de hacer.

No… hay problema- susurro Aoshi quien también se había sonrojado.

Una vez todos reunidos en el comedor para cenar…

¿Qué paso con la tal Yuki y su hija, no la he visto desde q' entro al dojo- pregunto sanosuke entre bocados.

Se marcho, dijo q' tenia unos asuntos q' arreglar y se llevo a su hija- respondió Misao.

Es cierto, hay algo q' tengo q' comunicarles y aprovechare q' estamos todos reunidos- dijo de pronto kaoru.

¿Pasa algo malo busu?- pregunto Yahiko.

No, solo… un viaje- respondió kaoru provocando q' todos dejaran de comer y la miraran fijamente.

**CONTINUARA…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Uff ya el sexto capitulo, jejeje espero lo hayan disfrutado, en este capitulo hubo un poquito de A/M, jejeje y ya por fin se viene el tan mencionado viaje XD. Lamento la tardanza, pero como se los he venido comentando en mis otros fic's, en compensación les actualice todos los fic's:**

"**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE"**

"**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS"… QUE ES EL Q' ACABAN DE LEER XD**

"**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION"**

"**AMANTE SOLITARIO"**

**Ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:**

**kaerii himura:** jejeje weno nena no es q' me cueste o no seguir esta historia es solo q' cuando andas chipi TT nomás no sale nada, pero te prometo avanzarla mas pronto, esperó este capi te guste, gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Cinthia:** holas niña tramposa XD jejeje espero este capi te guste, muchas gracias por leerme, enserio me animas un buen para seguir con mis locuras, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**michel 8 8 8** Jajajajajaja holas nene q' gusto q' me hayas leído y pues tus métodos se ven efectivos, creo alguno de ellos será el plan "B" jajaja gracias por leerme espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y pues q' ya se vio un poquillo de romance entre misao y aoshi, planeo poner algo K/K y M/S en el capi q' sigue, cuídate mucho, besos… sayonara.

**DaniChan-KRK** opino igual q' tu, no solo en el odio hacia Tomoe si no también en cuanto a las ovas, realmente me desilusionaron, he por ello q' escribo cosas q' me hubieran gustado ver de ese anime, en fin espero este capi sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Naraiel** jajaja yo tampoco soporto a Yuki y eso q' es mi creación XD pero en algunos capis toma vida propia para ser tan odiosa jejeje no sabes el gusto q' me da saber q' me estas leyendo, en serio mil gracias, espero este capi te guste y pues te cuento q' en el próximo se vendrá un poquillo de romance UU' jijijiji cuídate mucho nena, besos…sayonara.

**Mei Fanel:** lamento mucho la demora, pero tratare de no volver a dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizaciones jejeje muchas gracias por leerme y pues a mi también me encanta el drama sobre todo entre K/K …XD cosa q' se nota en mis fic's, en cuanto a la indiferencia pues hubo un poquillo aun q' no quise mostrar mucho ya q' kaoru esta "aceptando" de cierta forma la situación, pero eso cambiara ya lo veras en el capi q' sigue, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**gabyhyatt** me encanta q' seas tan perceptiva, enserio q' siempre notas los detalles, muchas gracias por leerme y pues así es Kiti se ve muy chica, es parte del plan de Yuki y q' ya se ira descubriendo, por lo pronto, ya hubo un poco mas de romance entre aoshi y misao, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Kori Kaoru** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y lamento la demora, por ello es q' ahora actualice todos mis fic's. En cuanto a este capi se vino un poco de Misao creo q' ya era hora de avanzar un poquillo con ellos y q' Aoshi no haya viajado en balde ne? jejeje y te cuento q' el próximo capitulo se viene una escena K/K muy romántica, weno nena cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**WOW LLEVO TODO EL DÍA ESCRIBIENDO, EN FIN POR USTEDES VALE LA PENA ENTUMIRME JIJIJIJIJI XD, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Q' ES LO Q' ME ANIMA A SEGUIR, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q' ME LEEN, Y A LOS Q' APENAS HOY HAN COMENZADO HACERLO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y PODER CONTAR CON TODOS MAS ADELANTE, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PORTENSE MAL, BESOS…SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Después de un año por fin esta aquí la actualización, mil disculpas por mi retraso ya en mi one-shot "LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU" ... explico las razones de mi tardanza, pero weno ya volví y espere me sigan apoyando como lo han estado haciendo, y sin mas rollos aquí esta el capi...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**¿Pasa algo malo busu?- pregunto Yahiko.**

**No, solo… un viaje- respondió kaoru provocando q' todos dejaran de comer y la miraran fijamente**.

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**

**CAPITULO VII**

Un viaje???- pregunto intrigado sanosuke.

Así es sano, hace tiempo q' lo planeo y creo q' por fin ahorre el dinero necesario para hacerlo- dijo kaoru intentando q' todo sonara lo mas creíble posible.

Siiii!!! Un viaje… y adonde iremos busu???- pregunto un emocionado yahiko.

Tu??? Ni a la esquina jajajaja- rió malévolamente misao, provocando una vena en yahiko.

Lo siento yahiko pero viajare sola- respondió tranquilamente kaoru.

Kenshin no se atrevía a mirarla, el ya sabia q' esto pasaría. Quería decirle q' no se fuera, pero la conocía y si era algo q' ella había decidido nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Quizás eso seria lo mejor, así cuando ella regresara a su dojo el ya se abría marchado.

Vamos jouchan, no pensaras q' te dejaremos viajar sola- dijo sanosuke comenzando a comer.

El cabeza de gallo tiene razón tanuki, eres demasiado inmadura para viajar sola HoHoHo- rió megumi con sus típicas orejas de zorro.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, todos sabían q' en cualquier momento kaoru le saltaría encima a megumi…

Quizás tengas razón megumi, por eso pensándolo mejor quería pedirle a misao q' me acompañara- respondió tranquilamente y para sorpresa de todos kaoru.

Uy!!! q' gran ayuda con la comadreja- murmuro sarcásticamente yahiko con los brazos cruzados.

Claro q' iré contigo kaoru!!!- dijo misao con una mano levantada, sin percatarse de la mirada de aoshi.

Dos chiquillas no se pueden cuidar solas- volvió a decir sanosuke.

No somos unas chiquillas- gruñeron kaoru y misao al mismo tiempo, mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza.

Por fin kenshin levanto la vista pero solo para toparse con la mirada fría e inexpresiva de aoshi, pero no necesitaba escucharlo para saber lo q' pensaba, pero no podía hacer nada es q' acaso no lo entendía???...

Esta bien en ese caso yo iré con ustedes…

Todo quedo en silencio, habían escuchado bien???...

Por q' me miran así??- pregunto indignado sanosuke- ya dije q' iré con ustedes no es necesario q' me supliquen jajajajaja- volvió a repetir para finalizar riendo escandalosamente, provocando q' todos cayeran hacia atrás.

Estas loco cabeza de gallo, no puedes irte- dijo megumi una ves recuperada de la impresión y sin percatarse de sus palabras y el tono suplicante q' uso en ellas.

Vamos kitzune, no te pongas celosa, solo iré a cuidarlas- respondió con vanidad sanosuke, ganándose un golpe por parte de megumi.

Esta bien en ese caso, viajaremos los tres- dijo kaoru comenzando a comer, ya q' hasta ese momento nadie había tocado su comida a excepción de sanosuke.

Si el ca..be..za de ga..llo ira yo ta..mbi..én qui..ero ir- exigió yahiko entre bocados.

No llevamos chiquillos, yahiko-chan!!!- dijo misao alegremente.

Además extrañaras a tu tsubame- completo sanosuke con una sonrisa malévola para después chocar la mano (dar los cinco) con misao y reír escandalosamente los dos.

Aarrrgggg!!!! Vamos busu defiéndeme…ataca!!!!- le dijo yahiko a kaoru al tiempo q' señalaba a misao y a sanosuke- auuuuchhhh!!! Q' manita tan pesada busu- se quejo luego mientras se sobaba el enorme chipote de su cabeza, luego del golpe q' le había propinado kaoru.

Y cuando nos marcharemos???- pregunto misao.

Mañana- respondió kaoru mientras se atrevía a ver a kenshin esperando su reacción.

Kenshin lo sintió… sintió la mirada de kaoru sobre el, pero pensó q' era lo mejor y siguió comiendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a excepción de sanosuke quien llevo a megumi a la clínica…

En serio te marcharas???- pregunto megumi mirando el suelo una ves q' se encontraba ya en la entrada de la clínica.

Sabes q' ellas corren peligro si van solas, y es obvio q' kenshin no podrá cuidar a kaoru esta ves- respondió seriamente sanosuke.

Eso lo se, pero esta aoshi- volvía a decir megumi, ni ella entendía por q' le decía esas cosas.

Jajajaja vamos kitzune, se q' me extrañaras pero volveré- dijo sanosuke entre risas y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por el comportamiento de megumi.

No seas tonto cabeza de gallo, es obvio q' no te extrañare solo lo decía por… kenshin! el necesita a un amigo para lidiar con eso de q' es padre- se excuso megumi molesta por haber sido descubierta por sano, por q' era cierto maldición si lo extrañaría.

Bueno en ese caso, ya q' no me extrañaras creo q' no me despediré de ti- dijo sanosuke mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Espera- grito de pronto megumi haciendo q' sanosuke parara en seco.

Q' ocurre kitzune???- pregunto al tiempo q' giraba a verla.

Yo…te daré algunas vendas para q' cures tu mano en el viaje- dijo tartamudeando megumi al tiempo q' entraba a la clínica seguida de un sonriente sanosuke…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

en el dojo todo era silencio, kenshin se encontraba sentado recargado en la pared de su habitación como era su costumbre, su mente solo vagaba a su pasado. si q' era cruel el destino pero quien era el para quejarse toda su vida había sido así desde q' tenia memoria, tragedia tras tragedia incluso cuando conoció a Tomoe las cosas no eran distintas. el se había enamorado de ella pero aun así no podía recordar alguna sonrisa por parte de ella, todo a su lado era sombrío aun q' para alguien q' solo vivía para asesinar eso parecía ser la felicidad. su mente viajo a la pequeña cabaña q' habitaba con Tomoe fría siempre era fría...

durante los diez años q' vago por todo el Japón nunca mostró alguna sonrisa, eso era algo q' el no conocia ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo y mas aun como no podía evitar q' estas aparecieran en su rostro luego de haber conocido a kaoru y a sus amigos, ellos le cambiaron la vida... ella le cambio la vida desde el momento en q' le dio un hogar sin pedirle nada a cambio, verla a ella era su mejor recompensa le hacia pensar q' por personas como ella valía la pena todas las muertes del pasado.

escucho un suspiro y levanto su vista solo para toparse con el rostro de Aoshi, q' se encontraba enfrente de el...

te he despertado??- pregunto un poco apenado kenshin.

no he podido dormir- respondió Aoshi.

estas preocupado por ella??- volvió a preguntar kenshin.

Misao ya tiene la edad para cuidarse sola... sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme cada q' ella sale del Aoya así sea a un simple mandado, soy su protector y aun q' ella ya no necesite mis cuidados jamás dejare de dárselos- Aoshi miraba fijamente el suelo.

entiendo como te sientes, desde el momento en q' conocí a kaoru-dono me jure a mi mismo cuidarla hasta el día de mi muerte- kenshin callo de repente.. aun q' ahora no puedo cuidarla y me reprocho por ello.

espero sagara sepa cuidarlas-continuo Aoshi.

le estoy muy agradecido por ofrecerse a ir con ellas, estoy seguro q' las cuidara con su vida- concluyo kenshin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

el sol ya comenzaba a hacer su aparicion en el cielo de tokio, habia llegado el momento...

para su sorpresa habia dormido muy bien, giro su rostro para toparse con el de Misao, ya era hora tenian q' partir. se puso de pie y luego de despertar a misao ambas salieron para desayunar.

ni el ni Aoshi habían dormido nada pero eso poco importaba ambos se habían levantado y habían estado en el porche del dojo, tratando de detener el tiempo... pero eso era imposible. kenshin se había ido a hacer el desayuno mientras Aoshi lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la cocina, unos pasos los sacaron de sus propios pensamientos...

Buenos días Aoshi-sama- se escucho de pronto, Misao llevaba un hermoso kimono color verde q' kaoru le había prestado.

Buenos días- respondió Aoshi, ella ya no era una niña aun q' le costara aceptar eso así era.

Buenos días- decía una sonriente kaoru q' entraba a la cocina detrás de Misao, también con un kimono verde.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, las dos se veían como todas unas mujeres con sus kimonos y su cabello suelto, no definitivamente no debían ir pero no podían detenerlas por distintas razones pero no podían.

cuanto escándalo hacen- yahiko se tallaba los ojos pues acababa de despertar, realmente escucho entre sueños algunas voces pero el recuerdo de q' la busu y la comadreja se marcharían ese día lo hizo saltar de la cama, aun q' claro q' no les daría el gusto de verlo preocupado por ellas así q' fingiría estar molesto.

vamos no seas tan holgazán- escucho de pronto de misao.

será mejor q' vayamos a desayunar- hablo kenshin al tiempo q' tomaba los alimentos y se dirigia al comedor.

los cinco se encontraban desayunando nadie habia hablado aun...

por cierto... donde estan yuki y kiti???- pregunto kaoru al recordar q' no las habia visto desde q' desperto.

ah... ellas volvieron a salir- respondio kenshin secamente.

ellas se lo pierden- decía yahiko con el plato de arroz en su mano.

buenos días- se escucho a la entrada.

todos voltearon para toparse con sanosuke y megumi.

todo quedo en silencio, no por q' fuera raro verlos, mas bien por el hecho de q' llegaran a la misma hora luego de q' la ultima ves q' los vieron fue la noche anterior partiendo juntos...

pasaron la noche juntos- se escucho de pronto.

oh!! misao no digas esas cosas- apresuro kaoru mientras veía a una muy sonrojada megumi y aun alegre sano.

orooo!!!!- kenshin sentía un poco de vergüenza ajena por los recién llegados.

q' dices comadreja??, por supuesto q' no pase la noche con este estupido cabeza de gallo solo me tope con el en la entrada- se defendía una iracunda megumi.

sano por su parte ya se encontraba comiendo o en su caso tragando ¬¬

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

finalmente era hora de marcharse, kaoru y misao habían decidido tomar el camino hacia kioto, Misao deseaba pasar por algunas provisiones antes de marcharse al q' seria un largo viaje. todos se encontraban en la entrada del dojo, tae y tsubame se habian enterado del viaje por yahiko así q' habían ido a despedir a los viajeros.

bueno creo q' llego la hora, decía kaoru al tiempo q' tomaba un pequeño morral, luego de algunos abrazos por parte de tae, megumi y tsubame, kaoru se acerco a kenshin.

kenshin a diferencia de Aoshi no podia disimular la tristeza q' reflejaban sus ojos...

kenshin... deseo pedirte un ultimo favor- comenzó kaoru, bajando lentamente su morral al suelo.

el q' usted guste kaoru-dono- respondió casi en un susurro.

cuida del dojo, para mi no hay ningún inconveniente de q' yuki y su hija vivan aquí- decía mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

kenshin la miro con sorpresa el pensaba marcharse, pero no podia negarse despues de todo lo q' ella había y seguía haciendo por el- esta bien kaoru-dono.

todos permanecían en silencio kaoru lo miro un poco mas y finalmente se acerco lo suficiente para darle un tierno abrazo, irónico q' fuera tan similar al q' el le dio cuando se marcho a kioto a pelear con makoto, antes de separarse de el le regalo un beso en la mejilla cosa q' sorprendió aun mas a todos.

Aoshi-sama usted regresara a kioto?- pregunto misao, rompiendo el silencio q' se había formado.

viajare a osaka misao- respondió este para después acercarse a ella- cuídate... finalizo.

este... busu yo- comenzó yahiko pero fue callado por un abrazo de kaoru.

esta bien yahiko, cuídate mucho y ayuda a kenshin con el dojo- finalizo kaoru.

vamonos- decía sanosuke con su pequeño morral al hombro al tiempo q' comenzaba a caminar y se despedía con un saludo al aire.

esperanos- corearon kaoru y misao al tiempo q' lo alcanzaban, pues no era tan fácil correr con sus kimonos.

me pregunto cuando regresaran- murmuro megumi mientras los veía desaparecer por el camino.

kenshin solo miraba a la nada, su mano en la mejilla donde kaoru le había depositado aquel tierno beso...

a unos metros de ellos podía verse la figura de una mujer y una pequeña...

por fin se marcharon... parece q' no tendré q' irme después de todo...

**CONTINUARA...**

Pues por fin se marchan los tres a su viaje, a partir del capitulo siguiente veremos todo lo q' les pasa a estos viajeros y q' como siguen quienes los esperan en casa, espero sus review's, cuídense mucho, pórtense mal y e aquí los agradecimientos

**CINTHIA, MEI FANEL, GABYHYATT, KORI KAORU, KANKE-CHAN, KAERII HIMURA, KAGOMEKAORU Y A OKASHIRA JANET, mil gracias por sus review's y todo su apoyo, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo y disculpen por la tardanza, besos.**

También aprovecho para comentarles q' ya actualice "TE SIENTO EN ESE BESO QUE NO FUE" y los invito a leer mi one-shot "LA TRANSFORMACION DE LA BUSU", espero sus reviews y lamento la tardanza de mis actualizaciones, besos...sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Weno pues aqui esta ya el octavo capitulo de este fic, como prometi pues ya no pienso desaparecerme tanto tiempo jejejeje (Ane rie nerviosa), deceo agradecer a todas las personas q' se toman la molestia de leerme y a todas aquellas q' me dejan review pues mil gracias (agradecimientos personales al final del capi), pero weno q' les puedo contar, aun no tengo net en mi casa con eso de q' pronto me mudare de nuevo, por ello es q' aun no he leido los fic's q' andan por esta pagina pero hay voy poco a poco los ire leyendo, debo decir q' hay unos buenisimos y me encantan, en fin sin mas rollos aqui esta el capi, los viajeros: kaoru, Sanosuke y Misao, han emprendido su viaje a kioto, como les ira????...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

finalmente era hora de marcharse, kaoru y misao habian decidido tomar el camino hacia kioto, Misao deceaba pasar por algunas proviciones antes de marcharse al q' seria un largo viaje. todos se econtraban en la entrada del dojo, tae y tsubame se habian enterado del viaje por yahiko asi q' habian ido a despedir a los viajeros.

bueno creo q' llego la hora, decia kaoru al tiempo q' tomaba un pequeño morral, luego de algunos abrazos por parte de tae, megumi y tsubame, kaoru se acerco a kenshin.

kenshin a diferencia de Aoshi no podia disimular la tristeza q' reflejaban sus ojos...

kenshin... deceo pedirte un ultimo favor- comenzo kaoru, bajando lentamente su morral al suelo.

el q' usted guste kaoru-dono- respondio casi en un susurro.

cuida del dojo, para mi no hay ningun inconbeniente de q' yuki y su hija vivan aqui- decia mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

kenshin la miro con sorpresa el pensaba marcharse, pero no podia negarse despues de todo lo q' ella habia y seguia haciendo por el- esta bien kaoru-dono.

todos permanecian en silecio kaoru lo miro un poco mas y finalmente se acerco lo suficiente para darle un tierno abrazo, ironico q' fuera tan similar al q' el le dio cuando se marcho a kioto a pelear con makoto, antes de separarse de el le regalo un beso en la mejilla cosa q' sorprendio aun mas a todos.

Aoshi-sama usted regresara a kioto?- pregunto misao, rompiendo el silencio q' se habia formado.

viajare a osaka misao- respondio este para despues acercarse a ella- cuidate... finalizo.

este... busu yo- comenzo yahiko pero fue callado por un abrazo de kaoru.

esta bien yahiko, cuidate mucho y ayuda a kenshin con el dojo- finalizo kaoru.

vamonos- decia sanosuke con su pequeño morral al hombro al tiempo q' comenzaba a caminar y se despedia con un saludo al aire.

esperanos- corearon kaoru y misao al tiempo q' lo alcanzaban, pues no era tan facil correr con sus kimonos.

me pregunto cuando regresaran- murmuro megumi mientras los veia desaparecer por el camino.

kenshin solo miraba a la nada, su mano en la mejilla donde kaoru le habia depositado aquel tierno beso...

a unos metros de ellos podia verse la figura de una mujer y una pequeña...

por fin se marcharon... parece q' no tendre q' irme despues de todo...

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS**

**CAPITULO XIII**

El sol se encontraba en la parte mas alta del hermoso cielo de Tokio, en un pequeño bosque podian distinguirse las figuras de tres personas...

Mou!!! Sano esto no me gusta- decia una deprimida kaoru.

Tranquilizate jouchan, te digo q' por este camino fue q' llegue a kioto cuando ocurrio lo de makoto shishio- explicaba sano en un tono algo desesperado.

Mmmm...- Misao se detuvo de pronto con un dedo en su barbilla.

Ocurre algo Misao???- pregunto kaoru deteniendose.

Lo sabia!!!- grito casi con histeria.

Rayos comadreja, no grites de esa forma- reclamo sano tapando sus oidos al tiempo q' veia volar a los pajaros asustados de los arboles.

Maldito cabeza de gallo, esta es la novena vez q' pasamos por este arbusto!!!!- Misao mantenia su puño en el aire y miraba amenazadoramente a sano.

Qu...e??? - kaoru no queria creer lo q' escuchaba, acaso habian estado dando vueltas toda la mañana????.

En q' te basas para decir eso???- pregunto indignadamente sanosuke.

En esto!!!- Misao señalaba un viejo tronco q' se encontraba al lado de unos arbustos.

Bahh!!! en este bosque hay muchos arbustos iguales, ya estas delirando- se defendia sanosuke.

Kaoru los escuchaba discutir, podia sentir sus pies gritandole q' se sentara, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco al tronco q' habia señalado Misao.

No puede ser..- dijo en un susurro, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo q' veia.

Que ocurre jouchan???- pregunto sanosuke acercandose a kaoru.

En el tronco podian verse nueve rayitas y una carita mal hecha, al parecer dibujada a la carrera.

Se los dije- Misao se acerco a ellos.

Misao... tu... tu marcaste este tronco???- pregunto kaoru algo temerosa.

Claro!!! con mis kunais, queria asegurarme q' no nos perdieramos- respondio orgullosa la ninja- ademas esa carita es mi firma- finalizo señalando el dibujo mal hecho.

kaoru se sentia desfallecer, aun asi reunio fuerzas y mucha paciencia para no saltarles a golpes a ese par...

Y si sabias q' estabamos dando vueltas, por q' rayos no nos lo dijiste antes????- pregunto kaoru en un hilo de voz al tiempo q' se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Vaya comadreja ahora si q' la hiciste buena- rio sanosuke.

Oh!! calla cabeza de gallo... arrrggg!!!!- Misao estaba a punto de saltarle a sano cuando una voz los detuvo en seco.

Ya basta!!!! sientense y pensemos en areglar esto- la voz autoritaria de kaoru los hizo sentarse al instante como niños buenos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En la clinica del doctor Genzai podia verse a una doctora algo distraida...

Este... disculpe doctora, pero esa es mi mano sana- decia una ansiana con una gota en su cabeza, habia sufrido una torcedura en su muñeca y Megumi le vendaba la mano equivocada.

Sano... digo sana???... aahh!!! lo siento, lo siento- Megumi se disculpaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella jamas cometia esos errores con sus pacientes, siempre era muy profecional en su trabajo- "ah maldito cabeza de gallo"- penso con pesar megumi al tiempo q' comenzaba a vendar la mano lastimada de la ansiana y luego de prometerle q' la consulta seria gratis por su error.

A unos metros de ella Genzai solto un suspiro, la verdad es q' le habia sorprendido mucho cuando se entero de q' kaoru viajaria y luego de saber quienes la acompañarian, entendia el estado de la doctora, por q' aun q' ellos lo negaran era mas q' obvio (al menos para un ansiano como el), cuando dos personas se atraian y Megumi y Sanosuke eran el ejemplo perfecto de atraccion mutua.

La verdad es q' el ansiano no habia ido al dojo en toda la mañana, realmente no queria encontrarse con kenshin pues ya podia imaginar como estaria, por lo q' tampoco habia llevado a sus nietas al dojo, sin duda kenshin necesitaba estar solo en esos momentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Aaaaa chuuuu!!!!!- sanosuke estornudo estruendosamente- "Alguien debe estar pensando en mi"- penso con vanidad rogando por q' esa persona no fuera Tae, pues el se habia marchado hacer ese viaje sin pagar su cuenta en el Akabeko.

Saben creo q' me duele el estomago- chillo misao con ojitos de perro desvalido.

Hasta q' dices algo sensato- sano toco su estomago y como si este reaccionara a esa accion gruño- jouchan ya hay q' comer- sano tambien puso su mejor cara de lastima.

Fahh!! esta bien, hay q' almorzar- kaoru tomo su morral y saco el almuerzo q' kenshin les habia preparado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el dojo todo se encontraba en silencio, luego de q' los viajeros se marcharan Megumi se dirigio a la clinica a dar sus consultas, Aoshi emprendio su viaje por el camino contrario q' habian tomado kaoru, Misao y Sano, y finalmente Tae y Tsubame se habian regresado al Akabeko en compañia de Yahiko quien a falta de su busu-sensei, se iria ayudar al restaurante.

Kenshin se encontraba en la habitacion de kaoru, habia pasado hay toda la mañana, sentado solo dejandose envolver por el aroma a jazmines q' le encantaba y golpeandose mentalmente por su estado y su estupida forma de actuar.

Una y otra ves pasaban imagenes de kaoru al momento de su despedida, el abrazo y el beso q' le regalo... y el como el imbecil q' era, no habia hecho nada, ni si quiera cuando sintio ese dolor en su pecho al verla desaparecer por el camino.

Que estara haciendo???- murmuro en el interior del cuarto, no podia imaginarse lo q' ella estaria haciendo, si estaria bien, si ya habria comido y eso q' solo habian pasado unas horas desde q' se habia marchado, no estaba seguro como sobreviviria sin saber nada de ella el resto de los dias en lo q' ella regresara.

Podia escuchar su propia respiracion pausada, solo falataba un habitante en el dojo... solo faltaba ella y el dojo parecia estar abandonado, ella era la alegria... su alegria.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Sabes jouchan... hay algo q' aun no entiendo... como es q' dejaste a kenshin solo???- pregunto sano entre bocados.

Pues... es muy sencillo sano- comenzo kaoru dejando su comida- este viaje era la unica forma para q' kenshin no se marchara.

Ahora si no lo entiendo kaoru...- Misao la miraba con confuncion.

Es muy simple Misao, si yo me quedaba en el dojo kenshin se marcharia... pero si yo hacia este viaje el se quedaria en el dojo, asi cuando encuentre la informacion q' necesito, sabre q' al regresar el estara hay y no lo dejare marchar- kaoru levanto su vista al cielo- "kenshin..."- penso con pesar, solo habian pasado unas horas y ya lo extrañaba horrores.

Vaya una ves mas lo digo... q' raro es el amor- sanosuke resoplo, jamas entenderia a las mujeres.

Todo saldra bien, pero ahora mejor sigamos o nos cachara la noche en este lugar- Misao se puso de pie de un salto.

Tienes razon... quizas debamos tomar un tren- comenzo kaoru con un dedo en su barbilla.

Tre..een???- pregunto Sano temeroso con sus ojos en blanco.

Es una buena idea de esa forma llegaremos a tiempo para dormir en el Aoya- Misao ya podia imaginarse la fiesta q' harian al llegar.

Misao y kaoru comenzaron a caminar buscando un camino q' las sacara de aquel bosque, casi con saltitos de alegria sin percartarse de q' Sano se encontraba aun tirado en el piso con sus ojos en blanco y sus mejillas casi moradas y como si eso no fuera poco unos cuantos pajaros volando en circulos arriba de el como si este ya fuera un cadaver...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el camino hacia Osaka podia dislumbrarse a un hombre alto de gabardina blanca, caminando a paso apresurado por el polvoriento lugar...

"Misao... espero te encuentres bien... pronto ire alcanzarte en ese viaje"- pensaba Aoshi con sus ojos entrecerrados, por su puesto q' luego de dar con la informacion q' necesitaba en Osaka, pensaba ir a seguir a Misao y acompañarla en ese viaje junto con kaoru y Sanosuke, el jamas se perdonaria si algo le llegara a pasar a su protegida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Yuki habia visto partir a kaoru, Misao y Sanosuke, refugiada en unos arboles, habia visto toda la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, su regreso a Osaka sin duda se encontraba descartado al menos por ahora, viviria en ese viejo dojo quien sabe, quizas hasta podria conservarlo si esa estupida mujer moria en ese viaje...

Sin duda todo comenzaba a marchar a la perfeccion, aun no regresaba al dojo, tenia q' areglar algunos asuntos para desaparecer a esos viajeros y claro tambien para q' ese estupido ninja entrometido no encontrara nada en Osaka sobre ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

Pues hay estubo ya el octavo capitulo, q' tal les parecio???, espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen su opinion, ya saben q' entre mas review's pues mas inspiracion y todo eso jejejeje tambien aprovecho para contarles q' ando rencontra feliz con mi nuevo fic **"HECHIZADOS" **el cual por cierto invito a q' lean y me dejen sus opiniones, pero weno el chiste es q' ya tengo casi el segundo capi y espero subirlo en esta semana, tambien les cuento q' ya tengo la actualizacion de **"SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE", **para todos aquellos q' se acuerdan de ese fic jejeje pues solo me falta ponerle algunos detalles y les subo el capi, weno eso es todo aaaa casi lo olvido tambien ya les subi el segundo capi y final de mi mini-fic **"UN RENCUENTRO o UN ADIOS", **para los q' gusten pasar a leer, pues me haran recontra feliz, sin mas comerciales por ahora **¬¬,** los dejo con los agredecimientos:

**Gabyhyatt**: pues si la verdad q' si kenshin se pasa de tonto, y por ello sufrira las consecuencias, gracias por leer, espero este capi te haya gustado, besos.

**Kaerii Ryuka**: Jelou tu, sorry por no despedirme el otro dia por msn, pero che frio me tenia entumida jejeje, weno pues espero este capi te guste, mil gracias por seguir aca apoyandome, se te quiere un mil, besos aaa y ya me estoy llevando algunos de tus fic's para leerlos en mi casa luego te mando mis review's, sayonara.

**Mei Fanel**: jajajaja pues te adelanto q' se van a topar a mas de un conocido en el camino, espero este capi te haya gustado, gracias por tus review's, y tratare de no volver a tardar en actualizar, mil besos.

**Okashira Janet:** gracias por disculpar la tardanza, pero weno ya volvi con un buen de ideas q' ya iran leyendo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capi te haya agradado como el anterior, cuidate y portate mal, besos.

**Yine**: me alegro q' te haya gustado esta loca historia de esta loca autora, y pues aquí ando actualizando lo mas pronto posible ademas de q' en estos dias subiere cosas nuevas, weno se me cuida, muchos besos y gracias por leer.

**Cuidenseme musho, portense recontra mal, leanme jejeje y dejenme review's besotes... sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Jelou!!! Weno antes q' nada me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero como les conte en alguno de mis otros fic's esta semana no tuve descanso en el trabajo asi q' llegaba casi como sombi y aun q' en estos precisos momentos me encuentro de esa forma pues no quise q' terminara la semana si escribirles este capitulo, tambien aprovecho para contarles q' he retomado otro de mis fic's "AMANTE SOLITARIO", les subi el cuarto capitulo y como saben los invito a pasar a leer y dejarme un review' por fis, weno sin mas por el momento los dejo con este capitulo, los agradecimientos de los review's al final del capi vale??, gracias por leerme...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Yuki habia visto partir a kaoru, Misao y Sanosuke, refugiada en unos arboles, habia visto toda la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, su regreso a Osaka sin duda se encontraba descartado al menos por ahora, viviria en ese viejo dojo quien sabe, quizas hasta podria conservarlo si esa estupida mujer moria en ese viaje... **

**Sin duda todo comenzaba a marchar a la perfeccion, aun no regresaba al dojo, tenia q' areglar algunos asuntos para desaparecer a esos viajeros y claro tambien para q' ese estupido ninja entrometido no encontrara nada en Osaka sobre ella.**

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS**

**CAPITULO IX**

En una habitacion podian distinguirse las siluetas de dos personas, q' mantenian una tranquila conversacion...

Estas segura q' battousai... no sospechara nada??- un hombre de aspecto desaliñado encendia un cigarrillo.

Eso tenlo por seguro... ahora q' esa estupida se ha marchado, el no tendra cabeza para atar cabos... esta a mi total disposicion- Yuki sonreia ladinamente.

Luego de haber visto partir al trio de viajeros habia localizado a uno de sus viejos "amigos", con el cual habia planeado parte de su venganza hacia battousai y aun q' los planes habian dado un giro inesperado, las cosas no pintaban nada mal, aun q' tenia algunos estorbos q' quitar de su camino...

El ninja se dirije hacia Osaka- Yuki bebia un poco de te, antes de continuar- no debe descubrir nada sobre mi, ni sobre... Tomoe, en cuanto al resto lo q' pude escuchar es q' tomarian el camino rumbo a kioto... creo q' ese lugar sera el ideal para sus tumbas, si battousai supiera q' su amada kaoru morira en el mismo lugar en el q' cree q' esta la tumba de su esposa, me encantara ver su rostro cuando se entere...

Nunca pense q' diria esto... pero las cosas se han puesto a tu favor, ahora mas q' nunca se q' lo q' iniciamos hace mas de diez años por fin dara frutos- decial el desaliñado hombre con una sinica sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

A unos metros de ellos podia verse la pequeña silueta de Kiti, quien se habia quedado dormida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kaoru y Misao se habian quedado de piedra, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sano y es q' cuando ya habian vislumbrado la salida de ese bosque y no quedaba mas q' correr rumbo a la estacion de trenes para alcanzar alguno q' se dirigiera hacia Kioto, al cabeza de pollo se le ocurria tomar una siesta??...

Sano!!!!...- chillo Misao a todo pulmon una ves q' vislumbraron la figura del luchador recostado en el pasto, en donde minutos antes se habian sentado a almorzar.

Pero Sanosuke no las escuchaba, la verdad es q' estaba semi desmayado y no era para menos, ese par de chiquillas planeaban viajar en tren, es q' acaso no sabian lo q' les sucederia???, ooohh no pero el no se volveria a subir a esa maquina del diablo ni aun q' le pagaran.

Mou!!! pesa mucho... ahora entiendo a donde se va toda la comida del dojo ¬¬'...- Kaoru y Misao arrastraban literalmente al gran Zanza de los brazos y es q' por mas q' lo habian movido, gritado, pisado y casi pateado este no reaccionaba y solo balbuceaba cosas sobre una tierra de la noche y todos moriremos, soy muy joven aun... q' se lleven a Genzai primero...

A un q' a ese paso seguro perdian el tren y les cogeria la noche por lo q' seguramente terminarian acampando en el bosque... aun en Tokio... a unos metros del dojo...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin se encontraba en el porche sentado, se habia salido del cuarto de kaoru casi a fuerzas al recordar q' Yuki y su hija no se habian aparecido en todo el dia y no es q' le preocuparan mucho q' digamos, si debia ser sincero lo ultimo q' deceaba en esos momentos o en cualquier momento era ver a esa mujer, pero tampoco podia dejar las cosas asi, ya habia perdido la unica cosa q' realmente le importaba, ahora debia cumplir su promesa y pagar por sus errores del pasado.

Lentamente levanto su vista al cielo, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y darle paso a la luna y en su mente solo podia preguntarse como estaria su bello jazmin en esos momentos... pero un carraspeo lo saco de sus cavilaciones...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Megumi se encontraba agotada y es q' desde q' habia desidido trabajar con el doctor Genzai para asi cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una doctora y ayudar a las personas, nunca se habia sentido tan vacia, sobre todo por q' curar a las personas la hacia sentir bien consigo misma, realmente le sorprendia la lentitud con la q' transcurria el tiempo, apenas unas horas se estaba despidiendo de Sano y ahora aun no pasaba un dia de no verlo o hablar con el y para ella ya era una eternidad, no queria imaginarse el resto de los dias q' duraria el viaje de ese trio, por q' serian dias, cierto???, se pregunto entre alarmada y asustada, el solo hecho de pensar en q' no veria a ese estupido cabeza de pollo durante meses la hacia estremecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Aoshi continuaba con su camino sin rastro de agotamiento, a pesar de llevar mas de medio dia caminando, ahora podia vislumbrar un pequeño pueblo, quizas pasaria la noche en ese lugar y a la mañana siguiente emprenderia a primera hora su camino...

No le tomo mucho llegar a lo q' parecia ser una posada, luego de introducirse en ella una ansiana le dio la bienvenida...

Pase... parece q' le a cogido la noche en pleno camino, decea una habitacion??- pregunto la ansiana en un alegre tono de voz, no solia pasar mucha gente por ese pueblo, por lo q' la mayoria de los comerciantes habian quebrado y como consecuencia cerrado sus negocios, q' un viajero pasara por hay significaba dinero y ella no lo dejaria pasar.

Si...- fue la seca respuesta del ninja, sus entrenados sentidos le decian q' algo andaba mal con ese pueblo.

"Perfecto"- penso la anciana una ves q' habia dejado al viajero en una pequeña habitacion casi al final de pasillo.

Aoshi reccorio con su vista la pequeña habitacion en busca de algo sospechoso, pero no pudo encontrar nada por lo q' desidio recostarse en el futon, dejando vagar sus pensamientos a la unica razon de su existir...

Misao...- susurro en la oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Si alguien merecia una medalla olimpica por tremenda asaña eran Kaoru y Misao y es q' arrastrar a un luchador q' pesaba facilmente lo q' ellas dos pesaban juntas no era nada facil, sobre todo si este solo balbuceaba cosas y como consecuencia luego de q' habian conseguido salir de ese bosque, las personas las miraban con caras mas q' extrañadas ante semejante escena y mas aun cuando lograban entender lo q' el cadaver viviente decia...

Kaoru para mi q' mejor lo hubieramos dejado en el bosque- Misao ya ni sentia sus brazos y por si esto no fuera poco, la gente murmuraba a su paso.

Pero... si lo hubieramos... dejado en ese lugar... se lo hubieran comido los pajaros- Kaoru hablaba con la voz entrecortada, estaba realmente agitada.

Bah!!! claro q' no, pollos no comen pollos- Misao intentaba no reir ante la imagen de Sano siendo atacado por los pajarillos del bosque q' horas atras volaban en circulos arriba de el.

Ya podian ver la estacion solo unos metros y los tres estarian sentados comodamente en unos asientos del tren y con suerte ( o a unos cuantos golpes) Sano se quedaba dormido o inconciente y dejaba de balbucear semejantes tonterias...

Las dos se miraron con ojitos llorosos... solo un ultimo esfuerzo y el tren las recompensaria...

A la cuenta de tres...- kaoru se preparaba para correr sujetando con mas fuerza a Sano.

Uno...- Misao comenzo el conteo- dos... tres- las dos corrieron a todo lo q' daban sus piernas, pero valdria la pena, claro q' valdria verdad???...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin miraba a la entrada del dojo, no le gustaban las bromas q' le jugaban sus ojos y es ver a esa mujer vestida con ese kimono blanco, con su boca pintada de rojo, su cabello sujetado en una coleta baja... si no fuera por q' el mismo habia sido el asesino de su esposa, podria jurar q' la tenia enfrente suyo en esos precisos momentos...

Yuki no podia mas q' divertirse al notar la reaccion de kenshin al verla vestida de esa forma y es q' su parecido con Tomoe era increible, mas a un cuando esta se vestia y arreglaba de esa forma, pero no solo pensaba mostrarle a kenshin su parecido con Tomoe fisicamente, en ese tiempo q' pasarian solos en ese dojo ella se encargaria de q' ese estupido de battousai volviera a surgir una ves mas... pero esta ves para quedarse con ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Oh!!! kami es q' acaso no habia piedad en este mundo???, por mas q' habian corrido una ves q' llegaron a la estacion, solo pudieron sentir sus rodillas doblarse, el ultimo tren q' partiria a kioto se habia marchado...

Ahora se encontraban refugiadas en una pequeña cabaña q' al parecer era de uno de los guardias de la estacion y es como si arrastrar un cadaver viviente y perder el tren no fuera suficiente, ahora estaba lloviendo.

Creo q' debemos buscar algo con q' curarlo- kaoru miraba algo nerviosa al inconciente cabeza de pollo y es q' luego de la ultima carrera en lo ultimo q' habian pensado era en la seguridad de Sano por lo q' este ahora se encontraba desmayado y con semejante chipote en su cabeza, provocado por los baches de la calle.

Misao reia nerviosa ante la imagen, ya podia imaginarse el alboroto q' haria ese cabeza de pollo cuando derpertara, seguro hasta las acusaria de intento de homicidio...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Ese fue ya el noveno capitulo, como vieron pues esa mugre Yuki quiere algo mas q' vengarse de mi kenshin... este digo de nuestro kenshin (Ane rie nerviosa), y pues los viajeros pasan de guatemala a guatepeor ne???, pero esperemos al menos logren salir de Tokio en el siguiente capitulo, ahora paso a los review's, GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**Gabyhyatt: **jajajaja yo tambien la quiero matar nena, muchas gracias por leer, espero este cai sea de tu agrado, besos….sayonara.

**Yine: **muchas gracias por leerme, ojala este capi te guste y me digas q' te parecio, en cuento a poner a Enishi en la historia te puedo contar q' en su viaje se toparan a mas de un conocido (Ane guiñe un ojo en complicidad con Yine), cuidate, besos…sayonara.

**Mei Fanel: **jejejeje yo tambien amo a ese tonto pelirrojo, y creme q' ganas no le faltaban de hacer q' eso de huir con kaoru, pero ya sabes como es y pues hay estan las consecuencias jejeje, besos, gracias por leer, sayonara.

**Okashira Janet: **Hola!!! Mil gracias por leerme, espero este capi te haya gustado y pues a Aoshi le espera una sorpresa en esa posada ya veremos q' trata esa arpia de Yuki para el y pues otro dias mas y los viajeros no logran salir de Tokio ne??, cuidate mucho, portate mal y si tengo varios fic's pero es q' la inspi me llego con ganas jejeje espero el resto de mis historias tambien sean de tu agrado, besos…sayonara.

**kunoichi Himura Sohma:** JAJAJAJA tu crees??, weno la verdad es q' si me aloque y me puse a escribir un buen de fic's por ello q' vean tantas locuras mias por esta bella pagina, muchas gracias por leerme y no sabes lo feliz q' me hace recibir un review como el tuyo, muchas gracias (Ane pone ojitos llorosos), espero este capi sea de tu agrado, cuidate musho, portate mal, besos…sayonara.

**Weno como siempre espero sus REVIEW'S q' son lo q' me inspira a continuar escribiendo, cuidense musho, portense mal, mil besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Jelou!!!! Weno pues aun q' intente actualizarles mas fic's en la semana q' el de "La Transformacion de la Busu", pues no pude... T-T' por ello este dominguito me he esclavisado a la pc y he aqui el resultado (Ane rie nerviosa), en fin amados lectores pues aqui esta ya el decimo capitulo de este fic el cual espero les guste y claro me disculpen por mi falta de actualizaciones, pero debo decir q' en cuanto termine este capitulo seguire con mis otras historias y prometo actualizarles junto con esta "HECHIZADOS" y esta semana intentare actualizarles un fic diario, tambien les cuento q' no les subo este capi este dominguito, ya q' pues no podre salir al cyber pero mañana a la hora de mi comida se los subo, sin mas por ahora, los quero un monton, pasen a leer y los agradecimientos como siempre al final del capi.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Oh!!! kami es q' acaso no habia piedad en este mundo???, por mas q' habian corrido una ves q' llegaron a la estacion, solo pudieron sentir sus rodillas doblarse, el ultimo tren q' partiria a kioto se habia marchado...**

**Ahora se encontraban refugiadas en una pequeña cabaña q' al parecer era de uno de los guardias de la estacion y es como si arrastrar un cadaver viviente y perder el tren no fuera suficiente, ahora estaba lloviendo.**

**Creo q' debemos buscar algo con q' curarlo- kaoru miraba algo nerviosa al inconciente cabeza de pollo y es q' luego de la ultima carrera en lo ultimo q' habian pensado era en la seguridad de Sano por lo q' este ahora se encontraba desmayado y con semejante chipote en su cabeza, provocado por los baches de la calle.**

**Misao reia nerviosa ante la imagen, ya podia imaginarse el alboroto q' haria ese cabeza de pollo cuando derpertara, seguro hasta las acusaria de intento de homicidio...**

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS**

**CAPITULO X**

Este dia si llegaremos a kioto- Misao sonreia malevolamente ante su nuevo plan a prueba de pollos... este digo de fallas.

Mou!... lo sentimos Sano, pero es la unica forma o nunca saldremos de Tokio- Kaoru miraba entre diverti-preocupada al cabeza de gallo.

Mmmm...- Era el unico sonido audible q' salio de los labios del luchador, y es q' lo ultimo q' recordaba era el dolor q' sentia su cuerpo al parecer cuando intentaban arrastrarlo a esa tierra de la noche (entiendase cuando kaoru y Misao lo arrastraban rumbo a la estacion de trenes), y luego solo habia despertado en un saco??, amarrado y con la boca tapada y por su puesto la mirada malevola de la comdreja quien no hacia mas q' reir como poseida en un rincon de la habitacion.

Y antes de q' pudiera comprender del todo q' rayos estaba sucediendo, ya se encontraba en su peor pesadilla... esa maquina proveniente del infierno... un maldito tren. Habia luchado por safarse pero solo recibia unos q' otros golpes por parte de kaoru q' intentaba mantenerlo callado y es q' como si haberlo semi matado el dia anterior no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora lo hacian pasar por equipaje???... pero q' mas daba estaba seguro q' ahora si se lo llevaba el tren... literalmente.

La verdad es q' kaoru y Misao no habian dormido muy bien la noche anterior, y es q' los chipotes de Sano no eran tan pequeños como para pasarlos desapercibidos, claro y la tormenta q' no ayudaba mucho. Por ello esa mañana a kaoru no le habia quedado de otra mas q' aceptar gustosa la idea de la comadreja y es q' si lo pensaba bien era eso o regresarse al dojo pues nunca lograrian salir de ese mugroso pueblo y lo ultimo q' tenian era tiempo, pues algo en la mirada de esa tal Yuki no le brindaba confianza y casi pordria jurar q' esta intentaria robarle a su pelirrojo en su ausensia.

Misao... crees q'... kenshin y esa mujer???- su voz era temblorosa, q' el resto de las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios.

Creo q' Himura... solo intenta reparar un poco de su pasado..- Misao miraba la ventana, entendia a la perfeccion el miedo de kaoru, ella tambien temia por Aoshi.. solo rogaba por q' este se encontrara a salvo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Como el buen okashira q' era bastaba con vislumbrar el cielo para saber con exactitud en q' hora del dia se encontraba. Al amanecer le habia bastado con vislumbrar un poco de claridad en la habitacion para q' este se despertara, la noche anterior sus desarrollados sentidos no dejaron de alertarle de una amenaza, pero por mas q' habia intentado descubrir algo sospechoso no habia dado con nada, por lo q' finalmente lo habia vencido el sueño.

Lentamente se puso de pie cuando sintio un ligero mareo, sin darle importancia se acerco al extremo derecho del cuarto para asomarse por la pequeña ventana. Lo q' no se imagino fue ver una espesa niebla en las calles del pueblo. El conocia a la perfeccion las estaciones del año y sabia q' en aquellos meses la niebla no debia aparecer y mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces agudizo sus sentidos solo para vislumbrar una silueta entre la espesa niebla, no alcanzaba a distiguirla muy bien pero si logro percatarse de q' la silueta era de una mujer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-**

Le tomo unos segundos adaptar sus ojos a la claridad del dia, pero no pudo ponerse de pie inmediatamente deceaba quedarse un rato asi... sentado en su futon y recargado en la pared, con su espada... su fiel compañera descansando en su hombro derecho. Su vista perdida y su mente no pudo mas q' evocar los sucesos del dia anterior...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Kenshin miraba a la entrada del dojo, no le gustaban las bromas q' le jugaban sus ojos y es q' ver a esa mujer vestida con ese kimono blanco, con su boca pintada de rojo, su cabello sujetado en una coleta baja... si no fuera por q' el mismo habia sido el asesino de su esposa, podria jurar q' la tenia enfrente suyo en esos precisos momentos...

Yuki no podia mas q' divertirse al notar la reaccion de kenshin al verla vestida de esa forma y es q' su parecido con Tomoe era increible, mas a un cuando esta se vestia y arreglaba de esa forma, pero no solo pensaba mostrarle a kenshin su parecido con Tomoe fisicamente, en ese tiempo q' pasarian solos en ese dojo ella se encargaria de q' ese estupido de battousai volviera a surgir una ves mas... pero esta ves para quedarse con ella.

Tomoe...- fue el leve susurro q' salio de sus labios, cuando una punzada en su corazon lo hizo estremecer.

Yuki se acerco lentamente a kenshin, sabia los estragos q' estaba provocando en el, sabia del dolor q' seguro este comenzaba a sentir aun q' claro q' no era comparable con lo q' sufriria mas adelante.

Himura... lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido q' areglar algunos asuntos- se inclino un poco al estar a escasos pasos de kenshin.

No se preocupe Yuki-dono, espero haya podido areglar todo- respondio cortesmente, esa mujer espacia un aroma... sakura blancas... el perfume de tomoe- penso kenshin consternado, no habia percibido ese aroma en esa mujer hasta ese dia.

Y el silencio embargo el dojo, su mente viajaba sin su permiso a aquellos dias en los q' creyo vivir la felicidad, aquellos dias en los q' soño con q' un asesino como el, era capaz de encontrar amor, ese amor q' lo salvaria del mismisimo infierno y q' tambien estuvo a punto de acabarlo cuando desaparecio. Al ver a esa mujer tan cerca, con ese aroma q' despedia impregnando el ambiente y llenando sus sentidos, simplemente no podia moverse, estaba hipnotizado en una mezcla de recuerdos y sentimientos, por q' tantas noches soño con regresar el tiempo y volver a ver esos ojos negros, con respirar ese aroma, habia deceado con todo su alma poder sentir ese cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero con el tiempo esos sueños se habian hecho ya tan lejanos. La realidad... su realidad era distinta y el habia aceptado su presente.

Cuando por fin habia logrado dejar todo en su pasado, cuando habia encontrado otra razon para vivir... ahora su pasado se presentaba, es q' acaso esto era una segunda oportunidad??... pero unos brazos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Yuki habia observado atentamente las reacciones de kenshin, podia leer nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos, y como si su cuepo tuviera voluntad propia lo habia abrazado, un tierno abrazo q' solo intentaba consolar, no entendia por q' lo habia hecho, ella debia odiarlo y vengarse, pero haberlo visto de esa forma tan indefensa la habia hecho estremecer.

Kenshin estaba sorprendido, jamas se habria esperado ese abrazo q' solo lo hizo estremecer, podia sentir los latidos de Yuki y no pudo mas q' alejarse de ella, con una leve disculpa se introdujo en el interior de dojo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-FIN-FLASH-BACK-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Con solo recordar aquellos instantes... los momentos en q' la tuvo tan cerca q' podia sentir sus latidos sobre su pecho, solo con eso se estremecio, despues de haber llegado a tokio y de haber conosido a kaoru ya no deceaba regresar el tiempo, la sola idea de no haberla conosido lo hacia sentir un dolor inimaginable, pero entonces por q' se habia sentido de esa forma cuando Yuki lo abrazo??, por q' tenia q' parecerse tanto a la q' una ves creyo era el amor de su vida??...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-**

No faltaba mucho para q' llegaran a su destino, solo una hora mas y llegarian a kioto...

Mou!!! me muero de hambre... Misao no traes algo de comer??- kaoru miraba a Misao con nada mas q' esperanza en sus zafiros.

Lo siento kaoru... pero ese cabeza de pollo se atraganto toda la comida q' himura nos preparo para el viaje- las tripas de Misao comenzaban a rugir.

Creo q' ire a ver si encuentro algo comestible en este tren- kaoru se puso de pie.

Es una buena idea, te acompaño- se ofrecio Misao.

No... creo q' sera mejor q' te quedes aqui y cuides el "equipaje"- concluyo señalando a Sano quien al parecer se habia quedado dormido dentro del saco.

Misao no pudo mas q' asentir, lo ultimo q' necesitaban era q' las fueran a descubrir llevando a ese pollo escondido y mas q' este aun tenia semejantes chipotes, seguro iban a parar a la carcel, ellas por abusadoras-violentas y el pobre pollo por polisonte.

Kaoru comenzo a recorrer los vagones, con suerte daba con alguno en el q' alguien se encontrara durmiendo y claro ella tomaria prestado algo de su comida, por q' quien decia q' algun dia no le devolveria el alimento???.

No tardo mucho en vislumbrar un sujeto q' al parecer dormia placidamente, claro q' esto ultimo lo supo por lo sendos ronquidos q' daba, este tenia un sombrero tapando su rostro. Lentamente sin perder tiempo giro a ver a sus alrededores y efectivamente ese extraño sujeto era el unico pasajero en ese vagon, se acerco e inclinandose un poco, estaba a punto de tomar un pequeño morral q' llevaba el viajero cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca haciendola estremecer del susto y sorpresa al reconocer a la persona a la q' estuvo a punto de robarle la comida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-**

Yuki se encontraba en la habitacion q' se le habia asignado, se habia quedado mas q' sorprendida por su actitud el dia anterior y es q' todo estaba en sus planes, menos sentir compasion por kenshin.

Habia dejado a su pequeña hija con su amigo la tarde anterior y para su alivio el pelirrojo no pregunto por ella, pues no sabia como explicarle q' habia desidio pasar a solas con el, la noche en el dojo y aun q' las cosas no habian salido segun sus planes, solo tenia q' retomarlos y la venganza saldria a la perfeccion.

Luego de vestirse salio a los pasillos del dojo esperando encontrarse con kenshin, pero todo indicaba q' el no se habia levantado aun, por lo q' desidio preparar el desayuno y esperarlo en el comedor.

Seguro los viajeros llegarian ese dia a kioto, pues habia estado al tanto del momento de su partida, y ahora solo le restaba esperar la noticia de q' estos estaban muertos, en cuanto aquel ninja, seguro ya estaria arrepintiendose de haberse entrometido en sus asuntos.

Lo ultimo q' habia sabido de el, era q' se encontraba en un pueblo abandonado, seguro no saldria de ese lugar... al menos no con vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-**

Podia sentir un calor recorriendo su cuepo, sus kodashis en sus manos listas para cualquier ataque. Habia vislumbrado la silueta de una mujer entre la niebla, pero cuando esta comenzo a dispersarse sus ojos no pudieron mas q' mostrar sorpresa, el fisico de aquella mujer era el de su protegida... Misao.

Como una sombra la figura desaparecio y el no pudo mas q' salir a toda prisa en su encuentro, pero no habia rastros de ella... de nadie. El pueblo parecia solo un lugar abandonado, incluso algunas casas q' habia visto el dia anterior a su llegada, habian desaparecido y ahora solo se encontraba parado en medio de la nada, pero sus sentidos una ves mas lo alertaban indicandole q' no se encontraba solo... podia sentir una presencia.

Aoshi...- esa voz le provoco un escalofrio, lentamente giro a su espalda y luego todo se volvio oscuro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-**

Megumi estaba q' se la llevaba el tren (ironicamente ¬¬') y es q' ese dia habia sido de lo peor, incluso mucho mas q' el anterior, en primera por q' le habian llegado rumores de un cadaver viviente siendo arrastrado por dos extrañas jovencitas por medio pueblo y algo en su interior ( sentido comun ¬¬) le grito q' no podian ser mas q' su cabeza de pollo, la comadreja y la tanuki, lo q' no entendia era q' rayos hacian ellos aun en tokio, si se suponia habian partido tan temprano del dojo.

Y no solo eso si no q' su zorruno sentido le decia q' algo andaba mas, q' si ese trio aun seguia en tokio, por q' no habian regresado al dojo, es q' acaso habian cambiado sus planes???, y por q' no les habian avisado de ese cambio???.

Casi con fastidio termino de atender a los pocos pacientes q' no salieron huyendo luego de ver el genio del demonio q' se cargaba la doctora, para luego cerrar la clinica y dirigirse a su casa a descansar o al menos a intentarlo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Pues el decimo capitulo ya quedo, esta ves intente alargarlo un poco mas o al menos mas q' el anterior, como pudieron notar pues nuestro trio de viajeros al menos ya van camino a kioto y claro q' ya se toparon con alguien q' nunca pensaron volver a ver y pues nuestro pelirrojo atrapado entre los recuerdos snif snif solo esperemos no valla a caer en la red de esa bruja de Yuki y finalmente pues Aoshi tampoco le va muy bien q' digamos ya veran q' le sucedio en el capi q' sigue, por ahora me despido para seguir escribiendo, espero les haya gustado, y gracias especialmente a:**

**Gabyhyatt: **si yo te apoyo che kenshin ¬¬, pero weno espero este capi te guste y me digas q' te parecio, besos... sayonara.

**Yine: **jejejeje la verdad q' si me disculpo por lo corto del capitulo anterior, pero weno este quedo un chirris mas largo ne??, espero q' si y en cuanto a tu duda sobre la arpia esa de Yuki... hijole (Ane rie nerviosa), es q' si te cuento su secreto se destapa el pastel jejejeje pero ya se ira viendo quien es esa lagartona, muchas gracias por leerme y me disculpo por mi tardanza, cuidate musho, besos...sayonara.

**Okashira janet: **Hola nena, pues si la verdad es q' el capi pasado estuvo rechiquito, pero weno la falta de tiempo me hizo cortarlo un poco, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y en cuanto a tu duda sobre si Tomoe esta bien muerta, pues dejame decirte q' esa mujer tenia mas de un secreto y ha llegado la hora de q' kenshin se entere con quien estuvo realmente casado, ojala este capi sea de tu agrado, cuidate y portate mal, besos...sayonara.

**Mei fanel: **jajajajaja si te entiendo es mi creación y yo tambien la odio che Yuki ¬¬ bruja jejeje weno antes de q' me altere, dejame agradecerte por seguir leyéndome y dejarme tus review's, espero este capi tambien te guste musho, cuidate un monton y portate mal, besos...sayonara.

**kunoichi Himura Sohma:** Hola!!! No tienes idea lo feliz q' me hace saber q' te gustan este y el resto de mis fic's, siempre lo digo el saber q' les gusta lo q' escribo es lo q' me da la inspiración para continuar, mushisiisisismas gracias, lamento musho la tardanza con mi actualizacion pero weno la semana no tuve nada de tiempito y por ello hoy les actualizo este y mi fic hechizados, cuidate musho, mil besos...sayonara.

**Espero muchos REVIEW'S q' aun q' me encuentre cansada con solo saber q' les gusta lo q' escribo me vienen animos para escribir, cuidense musho, portense mal, mil besos y claro les cuento q' tambien les actualizare "HECHIZADOS", por si decean pasar a leer me haran recontra feliz... sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
